Frühstücksclub
by Nachdenklich
Summary: Acht Schülern steht eine Woche Nachsitzen bevor...was wird in dieser Woche alles passieren?
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny Tsukino, Alter 18, notorisches zu spät kommen, Klasse 11b**

„Eine ganze Woche?" fragte sie fassungslos, wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. „Miss Tsukino, ich habe hier eine Liste mit den Tagen an denen sie zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen sind und lassen sie es mich so ausdrücken, die Liste wäre kürzer geworden wenn nur die Tage draufgestanden hätten an denen sie ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich waren." meinte der kleine etwas untersetztere Mann in den späten Fünfzigern, als er sich die drei beidseitig Bedruckten Blätter genauer besah „Wenn es sie tröstet, sie werden nicht die Einzige sein, die in den Ferien einen Arrest bekommt."

Sie besah sich den Zettel den ihr der Direktor in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor sie sein Büro verlassen hatte. Raum 8, neun Uhr, Mister Soley, Thema: Notwendigkeit von Pünktlichkeit in der Gesellschaft, war alles was auf ihm stand. Noch immer konnte sie es nicht fassen. *Eine ganze Woche Ferien ruiniert. Ich wollte doch mit Rei shoppen gehen und für ein paar Tage mit meinen Eltern zu meiner Großmutter fahren. Das kann ich jetzt sowas von knicken. Oh man das gibt Ärger zu Hause* betrübt seufzte sie, als sie durch den Flur auf dem Weg zu ihrem Spinnt war. sie sah wie ein ebenfalls blondes Mädchen mit einer roten Schleife im Haar, das ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste, sich mit zwei gutaussehenden Jungen unterhielt. Einer davon war Mamoru Chiba. Woher sie das wusste? Nun sie rasselten kontinuierlich ineinander. Alle ihre Freundinnen in ihrer Klasse beteten den Boden auf dem er ging an. So wie wahrscheinlich das blonde Mädchen, das sich mit ihm gerade unterhielt. Alle schwärmten von ihm, meinten er wäre so freundlich, gutaussehend und charmant. „Arsch" knurrte sie leise, als sie an der Gruppe vorbei ging. Sie konnte das so gar nicht nachvollziehen, immer wenn sie aufeinander prallten, verließen seinen Mund nur Beleidigungen.

Als sie in ihrem Spinnt, ihr Mathebuch rausholte und die Tür schloss, entdeckte sie ein Mädchen. *Die kenn ich doch?* dachte sie bei sich *das ist doch die die ich Montags immer Treffe auf den Weg zur Schule.*"Hey ich wusste gar nicht das wir Nachbarn sind" meinte sie lässig. Angesprochene sah sie mit ihren blaugrünen Augen an, lächelte, fuhr sich durch ihr kastanienfarbenes Haar und meinte: „Hey, tja wusste ich auch nicht, klein ist die Welt. Na dann, auf gute Nachbarschaft. Mein Name ist Sera." stellte sie sich vor. „Bunny" erwiderte sie.

**Sera Star, Alter 18, schwänzt Geschichte und Sport, Klasse 11d**

*Hey, das ist doch die, die montags auch immer zu spät kommt.* ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Hey Bunny, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Hab mich schon lange gefragt, wie das Mädchen heißt, das montagmorgens immer neben mir sprintet." lachte sie. Bunny wurde rot und fing an zu stammeln. Sera klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. „Nobody is perfekt und kleine Fehler machen die Leute nur sympathisch." versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern. „Ich muss los, man sieht sich Bunny. Halt die Ohren steif." meinte sie noch als sie, als in Richtung des Büros vom Direktor ging.

„Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, dass so ein Umzug in eine neue Stadt schwierig ist. Miss Star, aber das entschuldigt noch lange nicht, dass sie ständig dem Geschichts- und Sportunterricht fernbleiben. Zudem kommen sie jeden Montag zu spät. Woran liegt das? Obwohl sie gerade mal seit einem Monat gerade hier sind, fallen sie schon negativ auf." meinte der Direktor. Sie musterte den Mann vor ihr. „Warum findet der Unterricht auch so spät statt? Ich habe ihnen gleich zu Anfang gesagt, dass ich zu dieser Zeit verhindert bin. Außerdem warum geht ausgerechnet an diesen Tagen die Schule bis 17 Uhr? Können sie das nicht um planen?"argumentierte Sera gelassen. „Vielleicht fällt mir eine Lösung für ihr Problem ein…aber für ihre Schwänzerei gibt es eine Woche Strafarrest!" An seinem Ton, der eigentlich keine Widerrede mehr duldete, hätte sie sich den nächsten Ausbruch sparen können. „Was? Nein! Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich habe keine Zeit für son Käse!" ereiferte sie sich und sprang vom Stuhl hoch."Sie können auch die Schule wechseln, wenn sie das bevorzugen. Sollten sie jedoch weiterhin auf diese Schule gehen wollen, dann werden sie ihre Zeit schön artig absitzen." erwiderte er ihr nur und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand.

*Toll das ist doch die einzige vernünftige Schule.* dachte sie sich und sah auf den Zettel. Raum 8, neun Uhr, Mister Soley, Thema: Warum ist Unterricht wichtig für das spätere Leben, mind. 10.000 Wörter, war alles was auf ihm stand. *Ganz klasse* dachte sie sich und verdrehte die Augen *Dadurch geht mir eine Menge Kohle flöhten, so ein Scheiß, ich hoffe ich kann die Schichten noch tauschen*. Sie verabschiedete sich brummig vom Direktor. Im Vorzimmer in dem die Sekretärin des Direktors saß, spielte ein blondes Mädchen mit ihrem vergoldeten IPhone und würdigte sie mit keinem Blick. *Arrogante Schnepfe* dachte sich Sera, nickte der Sekretärin zu und hörte diese noch zu dem Blondchen sagen „Miss Aino, Sie können jetzt rein".

**Minako Aino, Alter 18, quatscht und stylt sich im Unterricht, Klasse 11a**

„Was? Aber das geht nicht! Ich fliege mit meinen Eltern die Ferien über immer nach Paris zu unserem Weingut!" versuchte Minako dem Direktor ihre Lage zu erklären. „Miss Aino! Sie stören nicht nur den Unterricht, mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie versucht haben ihren Geschichtslehrer bzw. Sportlehrer zu bestechen!" zählte der Direktor auf als Minako hörbar nach Luft schnappte fügte er ein: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, ob die anderen Lehrer von ihnen geschmiert wurden, aber das hört jetzt auf! Ein bisschen Anstand, Respekt und Grips sollten auch sie besitzen, auch wenn ihre Eltern reich sind. Benötigen sie sicher in ihrem späteren Leben so etwas was sich Allgemeinbildung nennt. Sie sitzen die Woche ab oder aber sie werden nicht versetzt, das ist mein letztes Wort!" hinzu und drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand. „Sie dürfen jetzt gehen" meinte er nur und zeigte auf die Tür.

*Oh man ich habe mich schon so auf Paris gefreut* dachte sie bei sich und verließ das Büro des Direktors ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche von Gocci, auf der Suche nach ihrem Handy, achtete dabei nicht auf ihre Umgebung, als sie auf den Flur trat und stieß prompt mit jemand zusammen, wobei ihre Tasche auf den Boden viel und sich der Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. „Hey kannst du nicht aufpassen! Meine Tasche! Weißt du Trottel eigentlich wie Teuer die war!" wetterte sie, ohne die Person eines Blickes zu würdigen und sammelte ihre Habseligkeiten vom Boden.

**Seiya Kou, Alter 19, Bandleader der Schülerband Three Lights, veranstalten einer illegalen Party nachts im Schulgebäude, Klasse 12c**

**Mamoru Chiba, Alter 20, Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft, veranstalten einer illegalen Party nachts im Schulgebäude, Klasse 13d**

**Motoki ****Furuhata, Alter 20, bester Freund von Mamoru, ****veranstalten einer illegalen Party nachts im Schulgebäude, Klasse 13d**

„Sorry Schnecke, aber du hättest ja auch mal auf deinen Weg achten können!" meinte Seiya cool und musterte die hübsche Blondine, die auf dem Boden ihre Habseligkeiten aufsammelte. *Wow, Hübsch ist die ja* dachte er bei sich.

„Hey Minako, tut uns leid, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Motoki und half ihr, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln. „Ja Ja, danke Motoki du bist ein Schatz" erwiderte Minako fahrig. Mamoru beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte nur lässig. „Ich stör eure Geflirrte nur ungern, aber wir sollten jetzt zum Direx. Wir sind schon fünf Minuten zu spät." Motoki erhob sich mit Minako und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Gemeinsam gingen die drei in das Büro des Direktors.

„Was habt ihr Euch dabei gedacht? Motoki, Mamoru gerade ihr solltet es besser wissen. Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf so einen Bockmist gekommen? Bei eurer Party ist…Moment…" brüllte der Direktor, kramte seine Liste hervor, setzte sich seine Brille auf die Nase und las vor: „die Tür zum Biologieraum wurde aufgebrochen, zwei Fenster wurden eingeschlagen, es fehlen diverse Geräte aus der Sporthalle und neun Graffitis mussten entfernt werden."

„Naja, das waren wir alles aber nicht, auf so einer Party sind mehr wie drei Leute." meinte Seiya. „Sagt mal habt ihr nur noch Mist in der Birne?" brüllte der Direx, woraufhin die drei Jungs augenblicklich zusammenzuckten. „Ihr werdet alle drei eine Woche Zeit haben um über euer Fehlverhalten nachzudenken. Am Ende der Woche will ich von jedem einen Aufsatz mit mindestens zehntausend Wörtern haben. Euer Thema wird sein, Welchen Zweck hat eine Schule und erklärt darin warum man keine Partys in der Schule feiern sollte. Jetzt geht mir aus den Augen."

„Gott ich dachte, der alte kriegt nen Herzkasper." meinte Seiya, als die drei auf dem Weg zur Kantine waren. „Ja der war echt sauer, für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, der erwürgt uns oder schmeißt uns von der Schule." sagte Motoki.

„KABOOM", die drei schreckten zusammen, als es hinter ihnen knallte. Langsam drehten sie sich in die Richtung von der die Explosion stammte. Die Tür wo der Hauswirtschaftsunterricht stattfand wurde aufgerissen. Zwei Mädchen flüchteten aus dem Raum und mit ihnen zusammen dunkelgraue Rauchschwaden. Eine Frau mittleren Alters rannte an den drei vorbei auf die Mädchen zu und Wetterte „Amy! Makoto! Ist euch was passiert?" fragte sie besorgt, wendete sich zum Unterrichtsraum, in dem sich der Rauch verzogen hatte und ein Bild des Schreckens offenbarte. Augenblicklich wurde die Lehrerin kreidebleich und stammelte „Ihr kommt mit mir zum Direktor!"

**Amy Mizuno, Alter 18, Genie, Verwüstung eines Unterrichtsraums, Klasse 11c**

**Makoto Kino, Alter 18, angehende Köchin, Verwüstung des Unterrichtsraums, Klasse 11c**

„Es tut uns ehrlich leid, Herr Direktor, aber wir konnten doch nicht ahnen, dass das alles so aus dem Ruder laufen würde." entschuldigte sich Makoto. „Laut meinen Berechnungen hätte das auch nicht passieren dürfen, ich verstehe nicht was da schiefgelaufen ist…" meinte Amy nachdenklich und ging ihre Berechnungen wieder und wieder auf ihre Minicomputer durch. Er besah sich die beiden Mädchen, die vor ihm saßen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war ein zu lustiges Bild was die beiden abgaben. Beide waren überall mit Teig verschmutzt. Nun gut die Küche im Hauswirtschaftsraum, die extra vor kurzem modernisiert wurde, sah nicht besser aus als die zwei. „Sie beide werden hoffentlich verstehen, das ich Ihnen, obwohl sie beide gute und normalerweise vorbildliche Schülerinnen sind, trotzdem eine Strafe geben muss. In Anbetracht dessen in welchem Zustand sich jetzt die Küche wegen ihrem außerschulischen Experiment befindet. Eine Woche Arrest."

„Eine ganze Woche lang Arrest. Toll, wer weiß mit was für Idioten wir uns die Woche über abplagen müssen" seufzte Makoto und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Naja, das kannst du aber nicht wissen. Wir sind ja auch keine Idioten und müssen nachsitzen." meinte Amy. „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die anderen auch nur durch einen dummen Zufall die Bank drücken müssen?" erwiderte ihr Makoto. Amy machte sich nicht mal die Mühe es auszurechnen. Sie wusste auch so schon, dass diese Chance verschwindend gering war. Auf dem Flur begegnete ihnen ihr Geschichts- und Sportlehrer, der sie nickend grüßte und sie komisch musterte, bevor er grinsend an ihnen vorbei ging. „Wär das nicht toll, wenn er auf uns Aufpassen würde, Amy? So eine Sahneschnecke, er sieht aus wie mein Exfreund…hmm." fragte Makoto Amy leise. „Makoto wie hoch denkst du sind die Chancen dafür?" kicherte Amy.

**Damion Soley, Alter 25, seit kurzem Sport- und Geschichtslehrer**

„Und wie viele Schüler müssen die Woche Nachsitzen?" fragte der neue Lehrer Damion. „Nun es sind insgesamt acht Schüler & Schülerinnen. Alle sollen Aufsätze von mindestens zehntausend Wörtern schreiben. Die Themen haben die Schüler. Ich würde sie bitte, mir die Arbeiten am Ende der Woche zu mir nach Hause zu bringen." meinte der Direktor und putze seine Brille. „Was ist wenn sie die Aufsätze schon am ersten Tag fertig haben?" hackte Damion nach, er hatte so ein komisches Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. „Nun dann können sie als Gruppe machen was sie wollen, solange sie das Schulgelände nicht verlassen, keinen Bockmist bauen und zusammen bleiben. Das fördert den Teamgeist. Sie können ihnen auch etwas beibringen. Bildung schadet jungen Menschen nie." meinte der Direktor und schmunzelte „Sie sind doch frisch von der Uni, so groß ist der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen und den Schülern auch nicht, vielleicht können sie ja ihr Interesse an der Schule wiederbeleben. Machen sie mit ihnen was sie wollen. Hauptsache sie schreiben ihre Aufsätze und lernen aus ihren Fehlern."

*Na das kann ja heiter werden* dachte sich Damion und besah sich die Liste mit den Schülern, die er die ganze nächste Woche betreuen musste. Im Grunde kannte er alle durch den Sport und Geschichtsunterricht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey würde mich über Kommis freuen….die Charas Sera und Damion gehören mir. Alle anderen wisst ihr ja.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt Euch. **

* * *

><p><strong>2. Kapitel. Immer wieder Montags<strong>

**Damion Soleys Wohnung, 5 Uhr Morgens.**

Noch bevor ihn sein Wecker wecken konnte, stand der junge Lehrer aus seinem Bett auf. Das war zwar nichts außergewöhnliches, denn er war sowieso ein Frühaufsteher, doch so zeitig aufstehen, war selbst bei ihm ungewöhnlich. Er konnte einfach nicht wirklich schlafen letzte Nacht. So richtig konnte er sich seine Nervosität nicht erklären. Immerhin kannte er fast alle Schüler. Woher kam dann diese innere Unruhe? Es war ihm einfach unerklärlich, denn er hatte sonst mit solchen Anwandlungen nicht zu kämpfen. Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine pechschwarzen vollen Haare, was er jetzt brauchte war eindeutig eine kalte Dusche und einen starken Kaffee zum Wachwerden. So wie Gott ihn schuf überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zwischen seinem Schlafzimmer und dem Bad. Das kalte Wasser, perlte seinen muskulösen Körper entlang sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut ausbreitete. Wohlig atmete er auf, als er sich nach der Dusche ein Handtuch um die Lenden wickelte und in die Küche ging. Dass dadurch noch vereinzelte Wassertropfen auf den Fußboden fielen, störte ihn nicht weiter. Warum auch trocknete ja wieder. Nachdem er ausgiebig vor dem Fernseher gefrühstückt hatte und feststellte, dass er noch mehr als genügend Zeit hatte, zog er sich an und packte seine Trainigsklamotten, die aus einer grauen Jogginghose und einem schwarzen T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift einer Rockgruppe bestanden, in einen Rucksack. Schon seit Wochen hatte er keine Zeit mehr frühmorgends zu trainieren. Eine Runde am Sandsack und an der Holzpuppe würden ihm bestimmt gut tun beschloss er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dojo. Von dort aus würde er dann zur Schule gehen.

**Mamoru Chiba, Apartment 7 Uhr morgens**

Verschlafen kam Mamoru aus der Dusche und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. In einer halben Stunde würde Motoki kommen und mit ihm frühstücken wollen. Eigentlich war er nicht so ein geselliger Typ, aber sein bester Freund hatte mal wieder nicht locker gelassen und ließ sich nicht von ihm abwimmeln. Er hasste ihn manchmal für solche Aktionen. Natürlich meinte er es nur gut, aber er wollte von niemanden Mitleid. Manchmal bereute er es zutiefst Motoki von seiner Lebensgeschichte erzählt zu haben. Gut ja, seine Eltern starben als er sechs war, er musste ins Waisenhaus, was echt kein Zuckerschlecken war, aber er hat sich durch diese Zeit durchgebissen. Als er vierzehn war, hatte er es geschafft die Behörden zu überreden, das er sein Erbe, was ein nicht unbeträchtliches Sümmchen war, selbst zu verwalten und allein zu leben. Seit dem ging es ihm gut, naja wenn man mal davon absah, dass er seit dem Unfall seiner Eltern eine Art Amnesie hatte und allein auf sich gestellt war. Aber das Motoki ihn einmal im Jahr, seitdem er von dieser Geschichte wusste, krampfhaft versuchte zu bespaßen, ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er war doch kein kleiner Junge mehr! Okay der Jahrestag des Unfalls, war zusammen mit seinem Geburtstag, ein Tag im Kalender an dem man Mamoru vergessen konnte. Er schloss sich an diesen beiden Tagen, am liebsten in seinem Apartment ein und tat so als würde dieser Tag nicht existieren. Gestern war einer dieser Tage, der Jahrestag des Unfalls seiner Eltern. Erfolgreich ignorierte er gestern Motokis unzählige Anrufe und das Klingeln an der Tür. Nach Stunden hatte er es dann allerdings dann doch aufgegeben. Nicht jedoch ohne ein letztes Mal auf seinen Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, in der er sich für heute Morgen zum Frühstück anmeldete mit einer Drohung die Tür aufzubrechen, falls Mamoru diese wieder nicht öffnen würde.

Mamoru seufzte, nun sie mussten eh heute zur Schule. In den Ferien. Eigentlich wollte er diese Woche ein Praktikum im Krankenhaus anfangen, aber das konnte er ja nun vergessen. Nun allemal besser als ein Schulverweis, dann könnte er sich sein Medizinstudium sicher abschminken. Er ging in die Küche und stellte die Kaffemaschine an.

**Haus der Tsukinos, 8 Uhr morgens**

Ikuko war es leid, ständig kam ihre Tochter zu spät zur Schule und zur Krönung durfte diese jetzt in den Ferien nachsitzen. Am Wochenende hatte die Hausfrau deswegen einen riesigen Streit mit ihrem Mann gehabt. Er wollte seine kleine Tochter nicht alleine zu Hause lassen. Diesmal gab Ikuko ihrem Mann nicht nach, diesmal würden sie zu ihrer Mutter fahren und wenigstens ein paar Tage gemeinsam Urlaub machen. Außerdem fand sie das Bunny alt genug war, sie traute ihr durchaus zu eine Woche allein zu bleiben. Vielleicht tat ihr das auch mal gut und sie würde endlich anfangen, selbst Verantwortung für ihr Leben zu übernehmen. Aber Ikuko hatte auch Angst, sie kannte ihre Tochter und wusste dass diese gern mal verschlief, weil sie immer noch fünf Minuten nachdem der Wecker bereits geklingelt hatte liegen blieb. Natürlich blieb es nie nur bei den fünf Minuten. Kurz bevor sie also, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn zu ihrer Mutter gefahren ist. Schlich sie sich vor der Abreise in Bunnys Zimmer und verstellte die Uhrzeit an ihrem Wecker um eine Stunde vor. So konnte sie sichergehen, dass Bunny dieses Mal nicht zu spät kam und konnte ruhigen Gewissens losfahren.

Bunny wurde durch das wiederholte Klingeln ihres Weckers geweckt und sah diesen kreidebleich an. „Scheiße! Schon 9 Uhr! Ich komm schon wieder zu spät" kreischte sie und sprang aus dem Bett. In einem rekordverdächtigen Tempo, rannte sie ins Bad, wusch sich schnell mit etwas kaltem Wasser den Schlaf aus den Augen und frisierte geschickt, ihre Harre zu zwei Zöpfen, die inzwischen zu ihrem Markenzeichen geworden waren. Wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, riss sie ihren Kleiderschrank auf und nahm eine saubere Schuluniform heraus. Als sie endlich angezogen war, schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und hetzte die Treppe nach unten in die Küche. „Mama du bist echt die beste" murmelte Bunny als sie aus dem Kühlschrank, ihre mit liebe von ihrer Mutter gemachten Stullen nahm und in ihre Tasche stopfte. Sie schnappte sich im Flur noch schnell ihren Hausschlüssel und verließ eilig das Haus.

Wie als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr hinter her wäre, hetzte sie die Straßen Tokios entlang. Jedoch meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihr an diesem Tag, denn als sie um die nächste Straßenecke bog, stieß sie heftig mit jemand Zusammen und landete auf ihrem Allerwertesten.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete sie sich wieder auf und erstarrte als sie genauer sah, mit wem sie da zusammengestoßen war. Mamoru zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste sie schelmisch an. „Na wenn das mal nicht Odango Atama ist! Welch Überraschung… obwohl.. .nein…niemand anderes ist so Tollpatschig wie du…" lachte er.

„Baka! Scheiße geh mir aus dem Weg verdammt ich habe keine Zeit es ist nach neun ich komm ohnehin schon zu spät auch ohne dein zutun!" knurrte sie und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen.

Mamoru lachte aus vollem Halse „Odango ich wusste ja das du dumm bist, aber das du noch nicht mal die Uhrzeit richtig ablesen kannst ist schon echt erbärmlich."

„Wie jetzt?" stammelte sie perplex

Motoki der die ganze Zeit nur danebenstand und die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete meinte nun freundlich zu ihr „ähm es ist um genau zu sein erst achtuhrdreißig"

„Echt jetzt?" fragte sie und sah Motoki fragend an

„Ja hier" meinte er und zeigte auf seine digitale Armbanduhr. Nun war Bunny mehr als verwirrt, als sie das letzte Mal auf ihren Wecker gesehen hatte, zeigte dieser eindeutig neun Uhr an. Sie fragte sich wie sie sich so versehen konnte, hakte es jedoch schnell ab und seufzte zufrieden. „Gott sei Dank, ich bin pünktlich".

Bunny schenkte Motoki ihr schönstes lächeln, woraufhin Mamoru angewidert sein Gesicht verzog „Danke schön" sagte sie zu ihm und wollte an ihnen vorbei gehen als Mamoru sich ihr in den Weg stellte. „Wo hin willst du eigentlich Odango?" fragte er sie

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angehen würde Baka" entgegnete sie ihm gelassen

„Du hast doch nicht etwa ein Date?" fragte er „Gott nein verzeih mir, wie blöd von mir, dich würde ja kein halbwegs normaler Junge ausführen!"

„Du bist so ein…"fauchte Bunny holte tief Luft und wurde feuerrot vor Wut „arrogantes, selbstverliebtes, eingebildetes, Arschloch Mamoru Chiba!"

„Oh jetzt bin ich wirklich tief getroffen Odango" erwiderte er ihr gespielt traurig und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ahhhh! Du machst mich wahninnig! Lass mich vorbei und verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld und das für immer Baka!" schrie sie ihn an und ging an den beiden schnell vorbei.

Als sie außer Hörweite war meinte Motoki zu Mamoru der ihr immer noch hinterher sah „Man dich hat es ja schwer erwischt" und grinste ihn mit einem wissenden lächeln an.

Mamoru fuhr erschrocken zusammen „Was…Nein…das das siehst du völlig falsch!" stammelte er.

„Ja na klar! Sicher doch!" sagte er, grinste ihn dämlich an und schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

**Ehemaliges Elternhaus von Sera, 8:50 Uhr**

Sera schreckte aus ihrem Bett hoch und sah zu ihrem Glockenwecker der an ihrer Zimmertür stand, die nach unten in den untersten Stock ihres Hauses führte. Weit genug weg um nicht von ihr aus Reflex ausgeschaltet zu werden. Nur leider brachte das anscheinend auch nicht viel, wenn man den Wecker nicht hörte. Sie ließ sich rückwärts wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen und schlug die Hände über den Kopf. „Schon wieder zu spät! Scheiße, das fängt ja schon wieder gut an." Tief seufzend stand sie auf und torkelte noch schlaftrunken ins angrenzende Badezimmer, um sich zu kurz abzuduschen. Jetzt würde es auch nicht mehr drauf ankommen wie viel sie zu spät kam. Frisch geduscht, mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gebunden, öffnete sie ihren Schrank und zog sich einen weißen Triangelbikini an. Im Hooters war mal wieder Miami Beach Day, wo alle Kellnerinnen Bikinis und Hotpants trugen. Darüber zog sie eine blaue Jeans, die ihren langen Beinen schmeichelte und ihren ohnehin schon wohlgeformten Po noch mal extra hervorhob. Als Oberteil wählte sie eine einfache graue Kaputzensweatshirtjacke an der seitlich schwarze streifen waren. Ihre Hotpans die sie später für ihre Schicht im Hooters benötigte stopfte sie zusammen mit einem paar einfachen Turnschuhen und ihren Schreibutensilien in ihren Schulrucksack.

Sie ging die Treppe nach unten in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen mitzunehmen. Leider musste sie im selben Augenblick feststellen, dass in ihrem Kühlschrank gähnende Leere herrschte. „Mist" sagte sie und schloss grummelnd die Tür. Eigentlich wollte sie gestern noch nach ihrer Arbeit im hotcatclub einkaufen gehen. Ein riesiger Vorteil war es schließlich wenn man in einer Metropole wie Tokio wohnte, zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit einkaufen gehen zu können. Dumm nur, dass sie es mal wieder vergessen hatte. *Scheiße, hoffentlich müssen wir nicht zu lange sitzen, sonst schaffe ich es wieder nicht einkaufen zu gehen* dachte sie bei sich, als sie ihre Rollschuhe anzog und aus der Tür ging. In einem Affenzahn skatete sie durch die Innenstadt. Vielleicht schaffte sie es doch noch die eine oder andere Minute wieder aufzuholen.

**Schulgebäude, 8:50 Uhr**

Damion schloss den Klassenraum auf und öffnete erst mal die Fenster um Frischluft in den Raum zu lassen. Er stellte seine Thermoskanne mit dem Kaffee auf den Tisch. *Akiko ist echt die beste* dachte er bei sich, als er seine Tasche unter das Lehrerpult stellte. Akiko arbeitet im Fitnesscenter, wo sich sein Dojo befand und er immer trainierte. Sie stand auf ihn, das wusste er. Zugegeben schlecht sah sie ja nicht aus. Man hätte vielleicht auch meinen können, dass sie für viele Männer, ein wahrgewordener Traum war. Ein kleiner blonder, zierlicher Engel mit braunen Augen. Sie war stets freundlich zu ihm und sie hatte seit letzter Zeit die Angewohnheit sich um ihn zu kümmern. Entweder sie kochte ihm Kaffee, so wie heute oder sie machte ihm etwas zu essen, während er trainierte. Kurz um eigentlich gab es an ihr nichts auszusetzen. Nur leider ging sie ihm mit ihrer Art nicht nur mächtig auf die Nerven, nein er fand sie auch so gar nicht anziehend. Sie sprach ihn einfach nicht an, nicht mal fürs Bett kam sie für ihn in Frage und für eine Beziehung schon gar nicht. Gut er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben sowieso noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt. Wenn ihm eine annähernd gefiel, was sehr sehr selten vor kam, dann nahm er sie sich. Am Morgen danach gab er ihr dann zu verstehen, dass es ganz nett mit ihr war, aber mehr würde er von ihr trotzdem nicht wollen. Was sollte er denn machen? Er war einfach nicht der Typ der irgendwelche Gefühle vorheuchelte. Sie alle waren freiwillig in sein Bett gestiegen, er hatte nie in irgendwelcher Form auch immer Versprechungen gemacht. Es hatte einfach bei ihm nicht gefunkt, dafür konnte er doch nichts.

„Guten Morgen" grüßten Makoto und Ami synchron. Damion drehte sich um und begrüßte die beiden mit einem „ Miss Kino….Miss Mizuno….guten Morgen, sie sind ja wie immer beide sehr pünktlich" und schenkte den beiden sein charismatisches Lächeln. Makoto fing an zu kichern und eine leichte Röte zierte wie bei Ami ihre Wangen.

Als er die Fenster wieder schloss meinte er zu ihnen „Noch haben sie, wie sie sehen können freie Platzwahl, aber bitte setzen sie sich einzeln."

Die Tische waren in zwei Reihen angeordnet worden und bildeten einen Gang der direkt vorm Lehrerpult endete, an jedem Tisch standen immer zwei Stühle. Sie gingen etwas weiter und Makoto setzte sich in die Mitte der rechten Reihe. Ami nahm direkt den Tisch hinter ihr in Beschlag.

„Ja Mom…Ja…bitte vergiss aber nicht mir das Kleid von…ja genau, ach und das Fußkettchen von…naja aber so teuer ist das doch nicht…ach komm schon…supi…du bist die beste Mom…ja ja in dem Fall komm ich hinterher gejettet…ja na klar…grüß alle schön von mir…ja see you Mom…bye bye" sprach Minako in ihr goldenes Handy, als sie den Raum betrat, ohne den Lehrer oder die beiden anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie stellte ihre neueste Markentasche auf den letzten Tisch der rechten Reihe und beendete dann das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter, die sich gerade in dem Flieger nach Paris befand. First Class versteht sich. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, öffnete sie ihre Tasche und eine rote Arbeitsmappe kam zum Vorschein. Erst jetzt ließ sie ihre Augen durch den Raum wandern und blieb an dem jungen Lehrer hängen. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, dass ihr schon manches Mal den Hals gerettet hatte, ging sie auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Mappe entgegen „mein Aufsatz" erklärte sie als er sie fragend musterte. „Ich dachte mir ich erspare uns die wertvolle Zeit. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Der Direktor meinte ich soll nur diesen Aufsatz schreiben und den haben sie ja jetzt"

„Setzen sie sich Miss Aino sie sollen die Woche Nachsitzen, der Aufsatz diente lediglich dazu, dass sie über ihr Verhalten nachdenken." Entgegnete er ihr gelassen und legte ihren Aufsatz auf seinen Tisch. Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie Minako wütend die Luft aus Stieß und wieder zu ihrem Tisch stapfte. Bockig setzte sie sich hin und spielte mit ihrem Handy, sie versuchte die Blicke der anderen beiden, die nun auf sie gerichtet waren zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich hörte man lautes Gezeter und gefluche im Flur. Prompt wurde auch schon die Tür zum Raum aufgestoßen und eine vor Wut schnaubende Bunny stand im Raum „Morgen" grummelte sie und schmiss ihre Schultasche auf den Tisch der sich zwischen Minako und Ami befand. Verwirrt wurde sie von allen anwesenden im Raum gemustert als sie „…dieser eingebildete…arschige Vollpfosten…dieser Baka" grummelte während sie ihre Schreibunterlagen hervorkramte. Ein weiteres Mal öffnete sich die Tür, jedoch eher zaghaft und Mamoru lugte in den Raum. Bunny die sich instinktiv zur Tür gedreht hatte keifte sofort los „BAKA! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Warum zum Teufel verfolgst du mich!" Minako war entsetzt wie hatte diese Kuh ihren Mamoru genannt? Na gut noch war er nicht ihr Mamoru, aber sie war sich sicher das sich das bald ändern würde.

„Tut mir ja Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen Odango Atama, aber ich muss anscheinend genauso wie du auch eine Woche nachsitzen" entgegnete er ihr gelassen und ging auf die linke Tischreihe die sich gleichzeitig auch an der Fensterfront befand zu und nahm genau den Tisch der neben ihrem lag in Beschlag. „Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart" hörte Motoki , der still, aber mit einem sehr belustigten Gesichtsausdruck Mamoru gefolgt war, sie grummeln. Er setzte sich an den Tisch vor Mamoru und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam weiter.

„Ach Mister ich bin ja so Toll und kann ja alles muss Nachsitzen! Dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf…was hast du angestellt? Konntest du deine Fassade des ach so perfekten Mamoru Chiba nicht aufrecht erhalten? Ach das tut mir aber leid!" fauchte Bunny Mamoru ungehalten an.

„Tja Odango du kannst ja bekanntlich alles essen, deswegen musst du aber noch lange nicht alles wissen. Weswegen bist du hier? Hast du im Unterricht gegessen? Oder hast du zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderen mit deinen diversen Schulsachen getroffen? Nein warte…jetzt hab ich´s du bist wahrscheinlich so oft zu spät gekommen, dass eine Woche voll geworden ist. Stimmt´s oder hab ich Recht?" gluckste er vergnügt. Als er ihren Blick der einer Zitrone glich, sah wusste er dass er genau richtig geraten hatte mit dem letzten Punkt. Das verrieten ihm ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, in denen eindeutig ‚Mist er hat mich erwischt' stand. Mamoru lachte aus voller Kehle und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Er liebte es sie zu ärgern, seit dem er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte sie ihn verzaubert. Ob es an der Beule, die ihre Schultasche auf seinem Kopf verursacht hatte lag, oder einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass gerade dieses zarte liebliche Geschöpf ihn nicht für unwiderstehlich hielt, wie viele anderen Mädchen, konnte er nicht genau ausmachen. Eins stand jedoch für ihn fest, sie war das faszinierendste und aufregendste Lebewesen was ihm je begegnet war. Die Sache hatte für ihn nur einen Haken, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Er hatte Angst, solche Gefühle hatte er noch nie für jemanden empfunden und sie machte nicht gerade einen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber.

„Du bist das größte Arschloch…" fauchte Bunny wurde jedoch von Damion unterbrochen

„Es reicht!" sagte er mit einer Tonlage, die an einen Drillinstruktor erinnerte „Wenn sie jetzt beide nicht aufhören mit ihrer flirterei, können sie diese bei drei Runden um den Sportplatz gerne weiterfuhren!" fügte er hinzu, worauf Bunny augenblicklich große Augen machte. Drei Runden würde sie nie überleben. Mamoru lag ein ‚das schafft die eh nicht' auf der Zunge und wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzen, zum Glück kam jedoch gerade Seiya in den Raum. „Morgends!" sagte dieser betont lässig und sah sich im Raum um „Wow, wird ja ne tolle Woche mit den vielen hübschen Mädels!" fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte den Mädchen in einer typischen Machogeste zu.

„Ahhh, der Herr Kou beehrt uns auch endlich mit seiner Gegenwart…sie sind fünfzehn Minuten zu spät!" sagte Damion und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Diese kleine Geste musste auf Seiya unglaublich bedrohlich gewirkt haben, denn er hob gleich abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe um ihn zu beschwichtigen „Sorry, aber mein Auto ist nicht angesprungen, das war höhere Gewalt" entschuldigte er sich.

„Na Loss…setzen sie sich. Heute lasse ich nochmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen." Sagte Damion und ging in einer typischen Lehrerpose, mit hinter seinen Rücken gefalteten Händen, an die große Fensterfront und sah hinaus. Wenn er richtig gezählt hatte fehlte immer noch ein Schüler. Er ging in Gedanken die Liste der Schüler nochmals durch, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht an den letzten Namen erinnern.

„Ähm" stammelte Seiya „ich hab den Aufsatz Übrigends fertig…es ist also…nun"

Damion seufzte er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung das er nicht der letzte war der seinen Aufsatz schon fertig hatte. Warum musste der Direktor ihnen auch unbedingt schon vorher das Thema sagen. „Legen sie ihn nach vorne auf meinen Schreibtisch" antwortete er ihm.

„Ich habe meinen auch schon fertig" quietschte Bunny auf vorauf hin Mamoru ein gespielt gequältes „Gott Odango regel deine Frequenz mal wieder nach unten, davon kriegt man ja Ohrenbluten!" von sich gab. Bunny strafte ihn mit einem ‚Sei bloß still Baka, oder ich Häute dich bei lebendigem Leib' Blick.

Damion sah vom Fenster auf und blickte in die kleine Runde von Schülern „Okay, jeder der den Aufsatz fertig hat, bitte mal den Arm nach oben". Er beobachtete wie von jedem einzelnen ein Arm nach oben wanderte. Selbst Ami hatte ihren Aufsatz fertig. „Miss Tsukino währen sie bitte so freundlich, die Aufsätze einzusammeln und mir auf meinen Tisch zu legen?" fragte er, woraufhin Bunny sich nickend erhob und alle Aufsätze einsammelte, bis auf den von Minako den sie ja vorhin schon abgegeben hatte. Sie alle hatten anscheinend denselben Gedanken gehegt, dass wenn sie den Aufsatz fertig hatten, sie nicht mehr nachsitzen müssen. Nur leider durften sie das nicht. Als Bunny sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Er hätte sicher auch gern seine Ferien mit anderen Dingen verbracht, als mit diesen Schülern die Zeit tot zu schlagen, aber es half ja nichts sich zu beschweren. Er musste da genauso durch wie sie. Hätte er auch Familie, so wie seine Kollegen, hätte er sich sicher um diese Aufgabe drücken können. Nun musste er sich überlegen, was er mit den Schülern eine ganze Woche lang sinnvolles machen kann.

Er wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag die Tür aufflog, doch zum ersten Mal verschlug es ihm regelrecht die Sprache. *Das träum ich doch gerade* ging es ihm durch den Kopf als Sera durch die Tür skatete. Sie fuhr den Gang entlang und stoppte erst kurz vorm Lehrerpult. Wie in Zeitlupe, so kam es Damion vor, nahm sie einen ihrer Ohrsteppsel aus dem hörbar Musik drang, aus dem Ohr, zog einen Träger von ihrem Rucksack über ihre Schulter, sodass sie ihren Rucksack an ihrer Seite vorbei ziehen konnte um ihn sich nach vorne zu holen und kramte einen Schnellhefter hervor. In einer für ihn vollendeten Bewegung legte sie diesen auf den Tisch und drehte sich um. Er konnte erfolgreich den Drang unterdrücken, hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen, als er ihre blau grünen Augen sah, wie sie den Raum, wie ein Raubtier auf der Suche nach der Beute sondierten.

„Wo ist denn der Alte?" fragte Sera in die Runde, die sie nun aufgrund ihrer Aussage geschockt ansah. Minako und Seiya dachten beide das gleiche, sie konnten nicht verstehen, wie sich jemand wagen konnte den Schleifer, wie Damion von manchen auch genannt wurde, als Alt zu bezeichnen. Für die beiden war sie einfach nur Lebensmüde. Makoto und Ami sahen sich instinktiv an und runzelten die Stirn.

„Was? Hatte er nen Herzkasper oder warum schaut ihr alle wie die Guppies drein?" fragte sie belustigt und setzte sich nun etwas mit ihrem Po auf den Lehrertisch. *Ja so was in der Art wie einen Herzinfarkt, hab ich wirklich…ich meine Wow…wer ist das? Die habe ich hier noch nie gesehen…Moment…hat sie mich gerade alt genannt* fragte sich Damion und musterte Sera von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei er sich mächtig zusammenreißen musste.

„Nun sagt schon wo ist der Lehrer? War er noch nicht da?" probierte sie es nochmals eine Antwort zu erhalten und sah in immer noch entgeisterte Gesichter. „ Menschenskinder! Nun sagt doch mal was! Wo is denn nu der alte Zausel?"

Bunny fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder, mit einem grinsen sagte sie „ da steht er doch" und zeigte auf Damion. Sera sah nun zu ihm, wandte sich wieder zu Bunny und meinte „Ha Ha toller Scherz…sag schon…wo ist der Lehrer?"

„Das ist wirklich unser Lehrer" schaltete sich nun auch Ami mit ein und die anderen nickten mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht. „Ja Ja verarschen kann ich mich alleine, der is garantiert nich der Lehrer!" erwiderte Sera selbstsicher, ihr Blick wanderte erneut zu Damion der immer noch am Fenster stand. Er trug eine lässig sitzende blaue Jeans, die in einem Aufwendigen Verfahren auf Alt getrimmt wurde. Langsam glitt ihr Blick höher, vorbei am schwarzen Gürtel mit der silbernen Schnalle, zu seinem blau, weiß kariertem kurzärmligen Hemd. Dadurch das es so enganliegend war, zeichneten sich seine Muskeln die sich darunter befanden klar ab. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er sie mit seinen hellen blau grauen Augen ansah, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. *Was war denn das?* fragte sie sich und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Klar und ich bin die Königin von England" meinte Sera nun sarkastisch „Der Typ da ist eher der Kapitän irgendeines Sportclubs dieser Schule, als ein Geschichtslehrer! Ich mein Hallo, kein Geschichtslehrer sieht so aus…die sind doch eher sone Nerds mit Brille, nagut außer Indiana Jones…aber selbst der ist Mitte vierzig…der Typ da…"Sera zeigte fuchtelnd mit dem Arm auf Damion „is doch höchstens ein paar Jahre älter als wir! Oder er wurde mumifiziert und hat sich deswegen so gut gehalten" fügte sie belustigt hinzu.

„Tut mir leid eure Hoheit, dass ich nicht eurem Idealbild eines Lehrers entspreche und nicht so verstaubt und knochig bin wie ihr es gerne hättet, aber ich versichere Euch, das ich der von euch gesuchte Lehrer bin." versuchte er so gelassen wie möglich zu sagen als er an ihr vorbei ging, ihr Parfum stieg ihm dabei in die Nase, um sich ein Stück Kreide aus der Schublade des Lehrertisches zu holen. Sera drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm um und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Oh hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Kein alter Zausel mehr?" fragte Damion belustigt

„Pah! Mir fallen noch tausende andere Sachen ein die Millionenmal schlimmer sind als das! Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen" entgegnete sie ihm, straffte ihre Haltung, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. *Mich schüchterst du nicht ein!* dachte sie sich, das er mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe Größer und weitaus Kräftiger war als sie, verdrängte sie gekonnt.

„Hey Puppe!" rief Seiya, woraufhin Sera sich etwas nach hinten drehte und ihn schief ansah „In welche Klasse gehst du?" fragte er.

„Das geht dich nen Scheiß an!" entgegnete sie ihm, sie konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen wenn ein Mann sie Puppe, Süße, Schnecke oder sonst irgendwie rief.

„Dein Arsch kommt mir aber irgendwie bekannt vor!" meinte er grinsend „lagst du schon mal unter mir?"

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, zählte in Gedanken bis zehn, bevor sie sich nun ihm ganz zuwandte und ihn musterte bevor sie ihm kühl entgegnete „Ich bezweifle das jemals irgendjemand unter oder auf dir lag."

Entsetzt riss Seiya die Augen auf, mit solch einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mamoru und Motoki brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Selbst Damion konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die Mädchen hingegen waren eher geschockt als belustig über diese Thematik. Seiya versuchte sich wieder zu fassen „Warten wir es ab Puppe, Ende dieser Woche wirst du mich noch anflehen in mein Bett zu dürfen"

„Am Ende dieser Woche wirst du mich höchstens anflehen mir die Stiefel lecken zu dürfen du Spast!" grinste sie ihn diabolisch an „Nein jetzt mal Spaß beiseite, geh mir nicht auf den Zünder und wir haben keine Probleme miteinander verstanden, ich habe keinen Nerv für son Kindergarten Geplänkel mit dir." fügte sie dem noch nach und drehte sich wieder zu Damion.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen und den Aufsatz hast du ja jetzt!" fragte sie ihn.

„Setz dich auf deine vier Buchstaben! Die Woche wirst du wohl mit uns aushalten müssen" entgegnete er ihr „Sei froh das ich heute gut drauf bin sonst müsstest du für deine Verspätung nochmal extra sitzen!"

„Gott wie gnädig!"meinte sie und rollte mit den Augen, sie wusste eigentlich sollte sie ihn nicht so reizen, aber aus irgendeinen Grund konnte sie das nicht. Sera schmiss ihren Rucksack auf den Tisch vor Motoki, holte ihre normalen Turnschuhe heraus, setzte sich mit ihrem Hinterteil auf den Tisch und zog, während fragende Blicke auf ihr lagen, seelenruhig ihre Schuhe um. Danach stand sie, die Blicke ignorierend auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Moment! Wohin wollen wir denn?" fragte Damion

„Mann! Sind wir hier eingesperrt oder was?" fauchte sie ihn an „Ich hab Knast wie ein Berglöwe, seit gestern früh habe ich nichts mehr gegessen, in meinem Kühlschrank herrschte heute Morgen zudem gähnende Leere, weil ich es nicht mehr geschafft habe einzukaufen, ich muss jetzt was essen, ansonsten wird das hier für alle beteiligten extrem ungemütlich werden! Hast du jetzt genug infos? Oder muss ich dir noch meine halbe Lebensgeschichte erzählen, damit ich kurz zum Automaten in die Cafeteria gehen darf um mir was für zwischen die Kiemen zu holen"

Damion blinzelte sie an als sie ihn so ungehalten anfauchte und in einem schnellen tempo ihre Erklärung runter rasselte. „Du hast ein ganz schön loses Mundwerk" entgegnete er ihr „Na Loss geh! Aber beeil dich, hast du mich verstanden, solltest du nicht in fünf Minuten wieder hier sein, dann hole ich dich! Klar?"

„Logo" entgegnete sie ihm und stapfte aus der Tür.

„Und ihr Arsch kommt mir doch bekannt vor" murmelte Seiya laut.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Immer wieder Montags** **Teil 2**

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Motoki, er war einfach zu neugierig, woher Seiya, dieses Mädchen kannte. Er war anhand der vielen Blicke die nun auf Seiya lagen jedoch nicht der einzige dem diese Frage auf der Zunge lag. Minako war besonders gespannt zu hören woher er sie kannte, denn auch ihr kam sie bekannt vor, nur sie konnte sie nicht einordnen. Aus einem ihrer Clubs oder von einer Veranstaltung konnte es sicher nicht sein, denn Reich sah sie beim besten Willen nicht aus.

Seiya lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, er genoss es einfach wenn alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag. Nachdenklich rieb er sich sein Kinn „hm…also flachgelegt hab ich sie wirklich nicht…".Damion atmete unbewusst auf, daher kannte dieser Möchtegern Playboy seine Schönheit also nicht. „aber ich könnte schwören das ich dieses Prachtexemplar schon mal gesehen habe…aber mir will beim besten Willen nicht einfallen wo…"

„Könntet ihr vielleicht bitte über ein anderes Thema reden? So toll ist ihr Hinterteil nun auch wieder nicht! Das liegt bestimmt nur an der Jeans." meinte Minako eitel.

„Sollen wir uns lieber über deinen Arsch unterhalten Schnecke?" grinste Seiya sie anzüglich an.

„Was? Nein! Ich weiß selbst das mein Body die reinste Perfektion ist" sagte Minako eitel und fuhr sich in einer arroganten Geste durch ihre blonden langen Haare.

„Naja das ist Ansichtssache!" kam es nun aus Richtung Tür, in der Sera wieder stand mit dem Arm voller Esswaren. Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch und ließ die Leckereien, die sie sich aus dem Automaten geholt hatte auf ihn fallen.

„Was? Was gibt es denn deiner Meinung nach an mir auszusetzen?"fragte Minko, was eindeutig ein Fehler war.

Alle Augenpaare lagen nun auf Sera die sich gerade einen Schokoriegel in den Mund stopfen wollte, jedoch jetzt Minako musterte „Abgesehen von deinem Charakter? Nun deine Brüste sind im Vergleich zum Rest deines Körpers zu klein, dein Hals zu kurz und deine Beine nicht lang genug. Ach ja und dein Haar ist strohig!"

Minako bekam große Augen und fauchte „Was bildetest du dir ein wer du bist, du dumme Kuh!"

Sera grinste sie frech an „Oh hatte ich vergessen mich dir vorzustellen, das tut mir aber gar nicht leid."

Minako sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen böse an „Du bist auch nicht perfekt!" meinte sie gehässig. Damion sah das irgendwie anders für ihn war sie mehr als perfekt. Er gab sich in Gedanken eine schallende Ohrfeige _*Sie ist deine Schülerin verdammt!*_**. **Mamoru dachte sich hingegen das die einzige Frau im Raum, nein auf der ganzen Welt, die wirklich perfekt ist, Bunny wäre.

Sera lachte „Tja ich habe das ja auch nicht von mir behauptet!"

„Ich find euer beider Fahrgestell geil" mischte Seiya nun auch mit, woraufhin er einen bösen, jedoch auch geschmeichelten Blick von Minako kassierte und Sera ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte, während sie von ihrem Schokoriegel abbiss. Sera seufzte zufrieden als die süße Köstlichkeit ihren Gaumen erreichte.

„Hey warum darf die im Unterricht essen?" kreischte Minako und zeigte auf Sera und sah Damion vorwurfsvoll an.

„Man Barbie halt doch mal die Klappe! Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest das ist kein Unterricht! Wir sitzen hier bloß die Zeit ab!" erwiderte Sera ihr.

„Sie sollten alle beide so langsam mal die Klappe halten!" fuhr Damion sie beide an. Minako zuckte bei seiner kalten herrischen Stimme sofort zusammen. Sera hingegen sah ihn gelassen und herausfordernd an und biss nochmal genüsslich in ihren Riegel. Bunny, die nun langsam auch hunger bekam, jedoch aus lauter Frust und Ärger auf Mamoru, ihre Stullen schon auf den Weg hierher, aufgegessen hatte, verfolgte mit einem gierigen Blick. Wie der Schokoriegel genüsslich von Sera vertilgt wurde. Diese bemerkte den Blick und warf Bunny einen Schokoriegel zu. Überrascht und mehr als glücklich sah Bunny sie fragend an. „Hunger kann was schreckliches sein" erklärte Sera ihr nur und wendete sich wieder von ihr ab. „Vielen Dank" wisperte Bunny und holte ehrfürchtig den Riegel aus seiner Verpackung um ihm keine zehn Sekunden später genüsslich zu verspeisen.

„Das ist aber nicht besonders gesund…" meinte Makoto als Sera bereits den dritten Schokoriegel gegessen hatte. „Nein aber es stillt das brennende Hungergefühl" erwiderte sie und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Lass sie doch sind doch ihre Hüften!" sagte Minako giftig

„Nun da wir ja jetzt wieder alle vollständig sind und die Grundbedürfnisse der meisten gedeckt zu sein scheinen…können wir ja dann anfangen" sagte Damion, nahm das Stück Kreide, das auf seinem Tisch lag und schrieb an die Tafel neun bis sechzehn Uhr**. **_*Das wird knapp*_ dachte sich Sera als sie die Uhrzeiten von der Tafel ablas.

„Was meinen sie mit anfangen?" fragte Motoki

„Ja ich dachte wir sollten nur den Aufsatzschreiben?" fragte Seiya

Damion grinste in die Runde „Tja aber da sie damit schon fertig sind können wir ja die uns gegebene Zeit nutzen"

Bunny seufzte auf, sie ahnte schlimmes aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Mamoru der wie gebannt nach vorn Blickte. _*Ob er Sera attraktiv findet? Immerhin scheint er sie ja genau zu beobachten*_ fragte sie sich und merkte wie der Gedanke daran ein ziehen in ihrer Herzgegend verursachte.

Mamoru hingegen dachte als er Sera so beobachtete _*Sie schein ein genauso großer Vielfraß wie Bunny zu sein…ob sie mit Bunny sehr eng befreundet ist? Immerhin gibt man einer fremden nicht einfach so von seinem essen ab?*_

„Am besten wir fangen erst mal damit an uns vorzustellen…wie ihr heißt, was ihr in eurer Freizeit macht und vor allen Dingen warum ihr hier seid" sagte Damion und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, zu sowas hatten sie alle nun absolut gar keine Lust. „Fangen wir mal bei ihnen an Seiya" sagte Damion, er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte ihn nicht leiden, schon von Anfang an nicht.

„Oh man" grummelte dieser „Joah ihr kenn mich ja alle und wisst warum ich hier bin…ich bin einfach zu geil für diese…" weiter kam er nicht denn ein „Kou!" schallte durch den Raum.

Seiya zuckte zusammen *Gott der Typ ist ja schlimmer als die Pest!* dachte er sich fing jedoch an sich vorzustellen. „Du kannst ruhig aufstehen dabei!" sagte Damion.

Wiederwillig erhob sich Seiya und fing von vorne an „Mein Name ist wie einige bereits wissen Seiya Kou, ich bin der Liedsänger der Schülerband Threelights und ich bin hier weil ich eine illegale Party mit zwei Freunden veranstaltet habe hier in der Schule"

„So die nächste ist dann Miss Aino" sagte Damion

Minako erhob sich artig „Mein Name ist Minako Aino, zukünftige Oskarpreisträgerin und ich bin hier weil ich dem Unterricht angeblich nicht folge."

„Angeblich? Miss Aino, allein in den Stunden in denen sie bei mir Unterricht haben, klebt ihr Handy förmlich an ihrem Ohr, mich wunderst dass es heute so still ist" meinte Damion

„Die sind ja auch alle irgendwo im Urlaub und amüsieren sich" schnaubte sie beleidigt zurück.

„Sie sind der Nächste Chiba" sagte Damion, legte sein Gesicht in seine linke Handfläche, stützte diese mit dem Ellenbogen am Tisch ab und sah ihn gespannt, der Dinge die noch folgen werden an.

„Ich heiße Mamoru Chiba, bin Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft…" das sagte er mit einem zwinkern zu Sera, die sich als sich alle begannen vorzustellen mit ihrem Stuhl nach hinten gedreht hatte. „…und ich bin wie Seiya hier, weil wir eine Party im Schulgebäude gefeiert haben".

Mamoru setzte sich wieder und Bunny stand automatisch von ihrem Platz auf. „Bunny Tsukino…ich ähm…ja nun ich bin hier weil ich immer zu spät zum Unterricht komme" als sie das sagte ruhte ihr Blick beschämt auf dem Tisch.

„Ich hatte also Recht" platzte es aus Mamoru hervor

Bunny wurde feuerrot im Gesicht und brüllte „Na und! Das kann dir doch Scheiß egal sein! Das ist immer noch mein Leben Baka!"

„Und du versaust es Odango!" meinte er ärgerlich „So dumm und verfressen wie du bist wirst du nie einen Freund finden!"

„Ach ja? Du wirst genauso wenig eine Freundin bekommen, weil du ein arroganter, selbstverliebter, aufgeblasener Schnösel bist. Der glaubt er könne sich alles erlauben!" giftete Bunny zurück.

„Mach mal deine Augen auf, er sieht gut aus, ist intelligent und noch dazu verdammt reich, wenn das mal keine geile Kombi bei einem Mann ist dann weiß ich auch nicht." Mischte sich Minako ein, woraufhin Bunny sie entsetzt anstarrte. _*Die steht wirklich auf meinen Baka*_ dachte sie sich.

„Gott das war ja klar" meinte Sera. Als sie die Fragenden Blicke sah hing sie „Das Barbie solche Sachen wie er ist reich als Beziehungskreterium hat" nach.

„Na und was ist falsch daran" fragte Minako

Sera funkelte sie an „Was falsch daran ist?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, über manche Leute konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln, obwohl es für sie nichts neues war, das die Leute nach dem aussehen oder den Vermögenswerten über eine Person urteilten, schockierte es sie immer wieder. Gab es überhaupt noch jemanden dem es auf die inneren Werte ankam? „Dir ist nicht zu helfen, wenn du wirklich so denkst!" sagte sie nur noch ernst und sah Minako dabei in die Augen.

Minakos Augen weiteten sich auf einmal als sie die Erkenntnis traf woher sie sie kannte, sie hatte sie auf einem Bild gesehen, doch nicht nur auf irgendeinem. „Einen auf Moralapostel machen und selbst mit dem zweitbeliebtesten Junggesellen nach Mamoru verlobt sein!" meinte sie giftig.

Damion sah geschockt zu Sera _*das darf nicht sein, oh Gott bitte nicht, dann hab ich doch nie Chance bei ihr…verdammt die darfst du auch nie haben….sie ist deine Schülerin wie oft noch*_ überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

Sera sah Minako an „Ich bin nicht verlobt, wie kommst du auf die Scheiße"

Minako sah sie hochmütig an „Ach du bist nicht mit Toshi Hagusara verlobt, dem zehntreichsten Mann ganz Japans? dem Nachfolger des Hagusara Imperiums?"

„Nein bin ich nicht!" sagte Sera sicher und konnte den Unglauben Minakos deutlich in ihren Augen sehen.

„Er hat mir aber ein Bild von dir gezeigt und gemeint, dass du seine zukünftige Frau sein wirst" sagte Minako.

„Pah, das hätte er gern!" sagte Sera wütend „Das kann dieses schmierige Arschloch vergessen, eher friert die Hölle zu als das ich seine Frau werde!" stellte sie klar und verschränkte schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust.

Entsetzt sah Minako sie an „Du …Du hast nein gesagt? Gott wie dämlich bist du denn? Er ist doch die perfekte Partie? Er..Er sieht gut aus…hat Geld wie Heu…Gott du könntest den ganzen Tag shoppen gehen mit seiner Kreditkarte und es würde ihn nicht mal wehtun, soviel Geld hat der."

„Das ist mir Scheißegal!" fuhr Sera sie an „Wenn du die Beine täglich für jemanden breit machen willst den du nicht liebst nur weil er Geld hat. Bitte tu dir keinen Zwang an! Ich schlaf lieber unter der Brücke als das jemals in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„Hey jetzt weiß ich vorher ich dich kenne!" grinste Seiya. Sera seufzte gequält auf, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, bestenfalls kannte er sie vom Kellnern im Hooters oder wenn sie als Go Go ab und zu in der Disco auftrat, aber sie befürchtete, dass er sie vom Hotcatclub kannte.

„Du bist ein Hotcat!" meinte Seiya sicher. Sera schloss kurz die Augen _*Aus der Traum von einem ganz normalen Schulaltag, wenn das die runde in der Schule macht, scheiße*_ dachte sie sich gequält. Es war nicht so dass sie sich dafür schämte, es war Arbeit, wie jede andere auch, nur das sie für einen geringen Arbeitsaufwand bedeutend mehr Geld bekam.

„Ein was?" fragten Makoto und Motoki gleichzeitig.

„Na eine Stripperin!" sagte Seiya und grinste nun deutlich breiter. Alle bis auf Minako sahen geschockt zu Sera, die immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. _*Nein…das…das kann nicht sein*_ dachte Damion gequält, der Gedanke, dass sie sich vor anderen Männern auszog und ihren Nackten Leib ihnen anbiederte, damit sie ihr Geldscheinchen in ihren Schlüpfer stopfen, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Minako fing lauthals an zu lachen „Ha ja ne Hure, aber mir vorwerfen ich wäre Geldgeil!"

„Ich bin keine Hure!" schrie Sera Minako an „Ich tanze in Unterwäsche vor Männern, ja aber sie dürfen mich nicht anfassen!" versuchte sie es zu erklären.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!" erwiderte Minako ihr und grinste sie wissend an.

Seiya fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Kinn „Doch das stimmt…soweit ich mich erinnern kann…durfte man sie nicht anfassen…und sie hat sich auch nicht komplett ausgezogen, was ungewöhnlich war…und zudem echt schade" meinte er und musterte Sera unverhohlen „echt schade" seufzte er.


	4. Chapter 4

Damion sah Seiya für diesen Kommentar mit wütend funkelnden Augen an._ *Dieser elende Wurm*_ dachte er sich sauer, zwang sich aber gelassen zu wirken und schluckte seine Wut und den Drang Seiya eine reinzuhauen herunter. Zudem musste er sich konzentrieren um die Bilder zu bekämpften die sich in seinen Kopf schleichen wollten. Bilder von Sera, wie sie sich lasziv vor ihm, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet bewegte und ihm lüsterne Blicke zuwarf. Wie sie ihn geradezu mit ihren Augen anflehte sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie zu nehmen an Ort und Stelle. Schnell versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken, bevor ihn sein Körper, der auf solch ein Szenario schon beim puren Gedanken daran heftig reagierte, verraten würde.

Mamoru sah zu Bunny, die geschockt abwechselt von Seiya zu Sera blickte. Konnte er nicht mal so ein Glück haben, fragte er sich. Wenn sein Engel, in solch einem Etablissement arbeiten würde, würde er bestimmt zu einem Stammgast werden. Auf der anderen Seite würde er die Vorstellung hassen, sie den lüsternen Blicken der anderen Männer ausgeliefert zu wissen. Es war also besser dass sie solch einem Beruf nicht nachging. Aber in seiner Fantasie durfte sie gerne, nein sie musste für ihn tanzen, aber nur für ihn, allein mit ihm in seinem Wohnzimmer, mit einem Hauch von nichts. Er liebte seine Fantasie, in der er schon viele Dinge mit Bunny angestellt hatte, die er sich so sehr wünschte, die ihm in der Realität jedoch versagt blieben.

„Selbst wenn sie sich nicht anfassen lässt ist es doch so dass sie sich auszieht und wer weiß wenn das Angebot hoch genug ist vielleicht…" sagte Minako

„Pah! Was weißt du schon Barbie! Du hast doch noch nie gearbeitet! Alles was du kannst ist doch die Kohle von deinem Vater verprassen! Ich werde nie und ich meine nie für Geld mit jemandem ins Bett gehen! Was kann ich dafür dass Männer Schweine sind? Weißt du wie viel Kohle ich mit Tanzen verdiene? Das ist der Wahnsinn ich verdiene an einem Abend, der echt mies läuft, genauso viel Kohle, wie in zwei Wochen als Kellnerin, wo jeder dritte Kunde meint mir an den Arsch fassen zu dürfen!" erwiderte ihr Sera

„Warum machst du das überhaupt?" fragte nun Ami „Ich meine rein Rechtlich sind doch deine Eltern für deinen Lebensunterhalt verantwortlich"

Sera sah sie nachdenklich an, drehte sich nun von der Gruppe weg mit einem patzigen „das geht euch gar nichts an" und sah aus dem Fenster. _*Was hat sie nur?*_ fragten sich Damion und Bunny

„Was hast du, du siehst auf einmal so traurig aus?" sagte Bunny mitfühlend, sie spürte das Sera etwas bedrückte.

Sera antwortete ihr nicht, sie sah einfach weiter aus dem Fenster und beschloss die anderen zu ignorieren. Was brachte es ihnen zu wissen, warum sie es tat? Das würde ihre Familie auch nicht wieder lebendig machen und die Schulden die sie ihr hinterlassen hatten würden dadurch auch nicht weniger werden. Das einzige was es bringen würde waren mitleidige Blicke, die sie beim besten Willen nun auch nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sie wollte kein Mitleid, warum auch, sie war doch noch gut dran. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es Menschen gab die viel schlechter als sie dastanden. Ihr blieb immer noch das Haus und ihr Talent zu tanzen. Zudem hatte da oben sie jemand anscheinend gern, denn sie hatte bisher immer wieder Glück im Unglück gehabt. Erst als sie doch zu Hause geblieben war, weil sie keine Lust hatte mit nach Tokio zu fahren wo ihre Großmutter im Haus ihrer Eltern wohnte, damit es instand gehalten wurde, während ihre Abwesenheit. Ihr Vater hatte eine neue, besser bezahlte Stelle als Ingenieur in Okinawa angenommen, deshalb sind sie, damals vor zehn Jahren umgezogen. Sie war also bei dem Unfall, den sie hatten nicht mit dabei. Dabei war ihr Bruder ein guter Fahrer, sie verstand bis heute nicht wie der Wagen auf gerader Strecke von der Straße abkommen und gegen einen Baum fahren konnte. Der Gutachter von der Polizei konnte ihr das auch nicht so wirklich erklären, er hackte das als Schicksal ab. Vielleicht war auch ein Wildtier für den Unfall verantwortlich. So genau konnte das keiner Sagen.

Nach dem Unfall zog sie zu ihrer Großmutter, ihre einzige noch lebende Verwandte, ins Haus ihrer Eltern. Zudem Zeitpunkt dachte sie noch, das ihre Großmutter ihr über den Verlust den sie beide erlebt haben eine Stütze sein würde. Weit gefehlt. Ihre Großmutter entpuppte sich als wahres Monster, das tatsächlich allen Ernstes von ihr verlangte diesen Toshi Hagusara zu Heiraten um die Schulden ihrer Eltern zu begleichen. Das war sowieso die Höhe, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie ihre Eltern so viele Schulden gemacht haben sollen. Nie haben sie auf großem Fuß gelebt, das diesen riesigen Schuldenberg, den sie momentan versuchte abzuarbeiten, erklären würde. Als sie sich weigerte Toshi zu heiraten, meinte ihre Großmutter dass sie dann zusehen müsse wie sie klar komme und verschwand einfach ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Sie hat ihr keine Träne nachgeweint. Sollte doch die alte Schachtel bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Dann als sie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Job, durch Tokios Straßen zog, stieß sie mit einem großen muskelbepackten Mann mit kahlgeschorenen Haaren zusammen. In diesem Augenblick dachte sie schon ihr letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen, sie konnte sich zwar durchaus verteidigen, aber gegen den wäre sie garantiert nicht angekommen, jedenfalls wollte sie es nicht ausprobieren. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Mann jedoch, weder aggressiv noch sonst irgendwie sauer oder bösartig. Eher im Gegenteil, er war die Ruhe und Freundlichkeit selbst. Sie freundeten sich schnell an und er besorgte ihr, den Job im Hotcatclub, indem er als Rausschmeißer arbeitete. Alle waren dort, freundlich zu ihr, die anderen Tänzerinnen waren nicht zickig, nahmen Drogen oder prostituierten sich, so wie bei vielen, das Vorurteil ist. Nein jede einzelne hatte ihre eigene Geschichte, wie sie zu diesem Job kam und warum sie ihn machte. Selbst der Chef war nett, er versuchte stets eine Familiäre Atmosphäre für alle seine Angestellten zu schaffen. Wenn man ein Problem hatte konnte man zu ihm gehen, natürlich war er auch ganz Chef und auf Umsatz getrimmt, aber er zwang kein Mädchen gegen ihren Willen etwas zu tun was sie nicht wollte. Sie zum Beispiel brauchte sich nicht komplett ausziehen, wofür sie mehr als dankbar war, denn normalerweise ist es üblich dass sich Stripperinnen komplett entkleiden, zudem wird sie nicht angefasst, die Kunden legen die Scheine für sie in einen Eimer der noch während der Show von einem anderem Mädchen herumgereicht wird. Das macht den Job wesentlich angenehmer wie den als Kellnerin, wo jeder dritte Kunde glaubt ihr an den Arsch fassen zu dürfen. Als es ihr dann mal reichte und sie einem Kunden fast mal einen Arm brach, gab es natürlich mächtigen ärger mit dem Chef vom Hooters. Der positive Nebeneffekt war jedoch, das sie vor solchen Attacken eine Weile ihre Ruhe hatte, denn wenn eine Frau einem fast zwei Meter großen und nicht gerade untrainierten Mann fast den Arm brach, machte das natürlich die Runde. Aber sie durfte sich keinen weiteren Patzer dort liefern, denn egal wie gut sie im Hotcatclub auch verdiente, sie brauchte jeden einzelnen Yen. Es war schließlich nicht einfach, die Schulden abzuzahlen und auch noch den Lebensunterhalt zu finanzieren. Sie musste nun Kosten bezahlen, von denen sie nie geahnt hatte bzw. von denen sie nichts wusste das man dafür extra zahlen muss, wie zum Beispiel die Müllentsorgung oder Grundstückssteuern.

Damion holte sie aus ihren Gedanken in dem er sich räusperte und fragte „Gut ..äh…wo waren wir?"

Makoto erhob sich und begann „Mein Name ist Makoto Kino, ich koche leidenschaftlich gern, als ich dann eine Idee bekam die das kochen revolutionieren würde, bat ich Ami um ihre Hilfe. Als wir meine Idee dann in die Tat umsetzen wollten, ging irgendwas schief und wir haben die Küche…wie soll ich es sagen…naja sieh hatte schon mal bessere Zeiten"

„Ach dann wart ihr das!" meinte nun Mamoru „Jetzt erinner ich mich, wir haben euch gesehen wie ihr aus dem Raum geflüchtet seid"

Seiya fing an zu lachen „Ja jetzt weiß ichs auch wieder, ihr saht total witzig aus, mit dem ganzen Zeugs auf euch!"

„Na ganz toll das es euch gefallen hat!" meinte Makoto sarkastisch.

„Sorry er meint es nicht so, ihr dürft ihn nicht so ernst nehmen, manchmal labert er einfach nur kompletten Blödsinn" sagte Motoki nun entschuldigend und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes lächeln, was Makoto verzauberte. „Ähm ja okay" stotterte sie leicht verlegen und lächelte ihn an.

Nun erhob sich auch Motoki und fing an sich vorzustellen „Motoki Furuhata, ich bin wegen der gleichen Sache wie Mamoru und Seiya hier."

Nun war Ami an der Reihe, sie erhob sich und sagte verlegen „Ich…Ich bin Ami Mizuno, ich will später mal Ärztin werden. Hier bin ich weil ich zusammen mit Makoto die halbe Küche in die Luft gejagt habe."

„Hey ich will auch Arzt werden…weißt du schon in welche Richtung du gehen willst?" fragte Mamoru sie nun interessiert.

Ami`s Wangen röteten sich nun gänzlich „Oh…nun naja es ist ja noch eine Weile bis dahin…ich interessiere mich in so viele Richtungen da ist es schwer sich jetzt schon festzulegen."

„Ja das kann ich verstehen" erwiderte Mamoru ihr und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Bunny die diese Szene so gar nicht gefiel, überkam ein plötzliches Gefühl der Eifersucht, das sie jedoch versuchte schnell zu unterdrücken.

Jetzt war Sera an der Reihe, wiederwillig erhob auch sie sich als sie den durchdringenden Blick Damions sah und fing an „Mein Name ist Sera Star…"

„Klingt schon so nach Porno" warf Minako ein, woraufhin Seiya das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Minako wahrscheinlich dreimal gestorben, bei dem Blick mit dem Sera sie nun bedachte. „Sehr originell Barbie, meine Familie ist vor etwa 100 Jahren in dieses Land eingewandert, daher der amerikanische Nachname!"

Minako sah Sera an „Aja und die waren alle.." sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn nur in sekundenbruchteilen stand Sera mit wütend funkelnden Augen vor ihrem Tisch. „Pass auf was du jetzt sagst Barbie, sonst schwör ich dir, das nicht mal deine Eltern dich wiedererkennen werden wenn ich mit dir fertig bin." zischte Sera bedrohlich. Wenn es eine Sache war die ihr sonst so friedliebendes Gemüt zum kochen brachte, dann war es wenn jemand es wagte ihre verstorbene Familie zu beleidigen, da hörte für sie der Spaß eindeutig auf.

Damion reagierte schnell und zog Sera etwas von Minakos tisch weg. Er blendete die Blitze die seinen Körper durchzuckten, als er ihre Haut berührte so gut es ging aus und sagte in einem strengen Ton „Das geht jetzt zu weit! Hier wird keiner bedroht". Sera schnappte nach luft „Die Kuh hat angefangen niemand…" sie wurde barsch von Damion unterbrochen „das interessiert mich nicht, dafür bleibst du eine Stunde länger hier!"

„Aber.." wollte Sera wiedersprechen

„Kein Aber!" ließ Damion keine wiederrede zu.

„Arschloch" grummelte Sera leise und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. _*Mein Chef reißt mir den Kopf ab…Scheiße*_. Minako hingegen kicherte und grinste sie breit an. _*Boah, wie gern würde ich jetzt nur einmal ausholen, aber warte Barbie, glaub mir das kriegst du wieder!*_

„Wie war das?" fauchte Damion sie böse an.

Sera rollte mit den Augen „Ich muss mal telefonieren" meinte sie.

„Warum?" fragte Damion perplex

„Man das geht dich nen Sch…." Das letzte Wort sprach sie jedoch nicht aus, im letzten Augenblick konnte sie sich noch zügeln. Tief seufzend sah sie ihn mit bittenden Augen an „Es ist wichtig"

_*Gott, wie soll ich denn da nein sagen*_ fragte er sich und gab ihr als Antwort nur ein Kopfnicken. „Zehn Minuten Pause für alle, dann machen wir weiter" sagte er in die Runde.

Sera schnappte sich ihr Handy und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Bunny sah ihr besorgt nach, sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie etwas bedrückte. Wortlos stand sie auf und wollte ebenfalls den Raum verlassen. Mamoru stand auf und streckte sich „Sie wird dir nichts erzählen" meinte er zu Bunny die ihn nun fragend ansah. Er deutete auf die geschlossene Tür „Du bist zu neugierig Odango! Sie will nicht darüber reden, das hat sie doch gesagt"

„Ach was weißt du schon, jeder braucht jemanden zum reden!" ließ sich Bunny nicht beirren. Mamoru ging ihr nach als Bunny den Raum verließ. Sie sah wie Sera aufgeregt den Gang auf und ablief und mit jemanden stritt. Bunny war zu weit weg um das Gespräch folgen zu können. Sie schnappte nur einzelne Wortfetzen wie , Warum?Ich brauche den Job, auf. Als das Gespräch anscheinend beendet war, sah sie wie Sera an einen Spinnt lehnte und sich langsam an ihm hinabgleitete und sich schließlich mit angewinkelten Beinen, die sie mit ihren Armen umschlang auf den Boden saß.

Langsam ging Bunny auf Sera zu und setzte sich neben sie. „Sehr schlimm?" fragte sie mitfühlend.

Angesprochene Seufzte tief „Ach das Leben ist an manchen Tagen echt beschissen."

Bunny lachte leicht auf, ohne jedoch belustigt zu wirken „Ja da hast du recht….aber weißt du was? Auf Regen folgt immer Sonnenschein."

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Bunny bei ihr saß sah Sera sie an. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen „Du bist lustig" meinte sie

„Warum?" fragte Bunny perplex.

„Weil ich in einem verdammten Monsun stehe." erwiderte Sera ihr, ohne jedoch verbittert zu klingen, es hörte sich eher nach einer unumgänglichen Tatsache an.

„Dann lass Bunny deine Sonne sein" mischte sich nun Mamoru ins Gespräch mit ein. Total verwirrt, sahen ihn beide Mädchen fragend an. „Vertrau mir einfach" meinte er und streckte beiden seine Hände entgegen, um ihnen aufzuhelfen. „Eine Stunde mit Odango und du vergisst für die Zeit deine Sorgen" sagte er zu Sera gewandt, als er die beiden hochzog. Bunny errötete heftig und war für einen Moment sprachlos. _*Kann es sein dass er mich vielleicht doch mag?*_ fragte sie sich. Jedoch verwarf sie diesen Gedanken sehr schnell als er sagte „Echt jetzt man kann nur über Odango lachen" grinste er Bunny schelmisch an.

Jetzt war Bunny wieder auf hundert achtzig „Sag mal geht's noch Baka! Du arroganter Affenarsch! Du gehst mir tierisch auf den Nerv mit deinem gehabe!" zickte sie ihn an.

Mamoru grinste weiterhin „Du warst auch schon mal einfallsreicher Odango!". Bunny sah ihn wütend an machte ein „Pah", sagte zu Sera „Wenn du darüber reden willst, ich kann gut zuhören und kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten" machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder zurück in den Nachsitzraum.

Stumm hatte Sera die beiden beobachtet „Warum sagst du es ihr nicht?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ähm…was meinst du?" fragte er leicht stotternd.

Sera sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an „Na das du in sie verliebt bist"

Geschockt sah er sie an „Was? Wie? Nein, das siehst du falsch ich bin nicht…" versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Verarschen kannst du dich alleine…ich seh es doch das du sie liebst! Also warum sagst du es ihr nicht?" erwiderte sie ihm trocken.

Er seufzte „Du hast doch gesehen…sie kann mich nicht leiden wir sind immer nur am streiten wenn wir uns sehen"

„Dann sei doch einfach mal nett zu ihr." meinte sie dann

Mamoru fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare „Ich kann irgendwie nicht, immer wenn ich sie sehe…dann verlassen meinen Mund Beleidigungen…und man sie ist so schön und süß und lebenslustig…alles was ich nicht bin..und ach sone scheiße sie würde mich niemals wollen"

„Oh Okay…aber du kannst das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wenn du nicht ehrlich zu ihr bist" schloss sie „Du bist einfach nur zu feige"

„Dann bin ich eben feige! Selbst wenn wir uns nur streiten, so nimmt sie mich jedoch war. Du müsstest doch am besten wissen wie ich mich fühle! Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Das müsstest gerade du doch verstehen!" schnauzte sie Mamoru an.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Sera perplex.

„Du hast doch auch jemanden verloren. Vor kurzem erst, der Schmerz in deinen Augen ist klar und deutlich zu sehen!"

Betreten sah sie zu Boden „Ist das so offensichtlich?" fragte sie fast flüsternd.

„Nein nur für jemanden wie mich…ich hab meine Eltern mit sechs verloren…"meinte er

Sera sah ihn an und holte tief Luft „ Meine Eltern und mein großer Bruder sind vor zwei Monaten durch einen Autounfall gestorben." Wortlos zog Mamoru sie leicht in seine Arme und flüsterte ein Tut mir leid. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens sah sie hoch in Mamorus Augen, in denen kein Mitleid sondern Verständnis für sie lag und fragte ihn „Wird es irgendwann besser?". Mamoru lächelte sie warm an „Ja es wird mit der Zeit besser, vergessen wirst du es nie! Es ist dann jedoch kein Stechender Schmerz mehr, der dich von innen droht aufzufressen. Sondern eher wie eine Art Narbe, die immer da ist und dessen Wulst du spürst wenn du mit den Fingern darüberstreichst."

„Na los, lass uns wieder reingehen. Die zehn Minuten sind eh schon um." Sagte Mamoru und entfernte sich aus der Umarmung.

Sera lächelte ihn warm an „Ja ich denke du hast recht und danke"

„Nicht dafür, wir Weisenkinder müssen doch zusammenhalten" meinte Mamoru und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sera lachte und ging mit ihm wieder zurück in den Klassenraum, wo die anderen sie mit neugierigen Blicken musterten. Wortlos setzten sie sich wieder an ihre Plätze und sahen Damion der ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte an. Damion drehte sich nach zwei Minuten, in denen er einfach nur aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte um und ging zur Tafel und schrieb an dem obersten Rand Gruppe eins, daneben Gruppe zwei bis hin zu Gruppe drei. Mit großen Augen verfolgten die Schüler sein Tun und sahen ratlos zur Tafel.

„Da ihr ja mit eurem Aufsatz alle so schnell fertig ward. Werde Ich euch jetzt in Gruppen einteilen, in sogenannte Arbeitsgruppen, jede Gruppe wird von mir Aufgaben bekommen, zudem müssen drei Themengebiete behandeln, die ich euch Morgen geben werde und am Ende der Woche präsentiert werden" sagte Damion wodurch ein kollektives aufstöhnen durch den Raum ging.

„Damit wir uns gleich richtig verstehen, ihr werdet euch nachdem ihr hier eure Zeit nachgeholt habt dafür Zeit nehmen müssen" stellte er klar.

„WAS!" schrie Sera aufgebracht und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf „Ich glaub es hackt! Bist du jetzt nur noch bekloppt! Ich habe keine Zeit für sone Scheiße! Verdammt!"

„Ja find ich auch!" mischte Minako mit.

Sera sah sie kurz perplex an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Es reicht jetzt! Auf ein Wort" sagte Damion, packte Sera am Arm und zerrte sie in Richtung Tür. Völlig überrumpelt fand sie sich im Flur mit ihm allein wieder. Damion schloss mit wütend funkelnden Augen die Tür hinter ihnen und kam Sera bedrohlich nahe, woraufhin sie instinktiv zurückwich, bis sie schließlich mit dem Rücken an einen Spint stieß. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn geschockt an, als er mit seiner großen flachen linken Hand, neben ihrem Kopf, in den Spint schlug. Kurz zuckte sie instinktiv zusammen als das Metall mit seiner Haut zusammentraf und einen blechernen Klang abgab.

„Ich bin ein sehr geduldiger und friedliebender Mensch weißt du…aber auch mir reißt irgendwann der Gedultsfaden…vor allem bei Personen die mir keinen Respekt zollen… dann kann ich besonders gemein werden" knurrte er und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher _*Gott ihr Duft macht mich wahnsinnig…diese vollen Lippen...hm…perfekt zum Küssen…*_

Sera fasste wieder Mut und sah ihn nicht minder zornig an „So? Warum sollte ich? Wegen dir habe ich einen meiner Jobs verloren auf den ich angewiesen war! Nur weil du mir eine Reinwürgen wolltest. Ich mein vielleicht stehst du ja auf Barbie…" sie bekam ein abfälliges schnauben von ihm auf ihre Bemerkung „…keine Ahnung, aber es war ungerechtfertigt nur mich zu bestrafen, obwohl sie angefangen hat! Sowas nenn ich Respektlos, du kannst von mir Respekt verlangen, wenn du diesen auch verdient hast!"zischte sie ihn an „und jetzt hör auf mir so auf die Pelle zu rücken" hängte sie dem nach und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, wodurch ihre Hände seine Brust berührten. Durch diese einfache Berührung jagten mehrere eklektisch aufgeladene, angenehme Schauer durch ihrer beider Körper die sie für einen kurzen Moment die Welt um sich herum vergessen ließen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und versanken in ihnen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter immer näher, bis die Tür mit einem lauten Poltern aufschwang und der Zauber vorüber war.

Der Rest der Truppe war so neugierig gewesen, das sie sich alle an die Tür begeben hatten um zu lauschen. Bunny kam ausversehen an die Türklinke und so vielen sie alle durch die Tür. Damion ließ von Sera ab und sah auf seine Schüler herab, die übereinander gestapelt auf dem Boden lagen.

„Au, Mensch geh runter von mir, ich krieg ja gar keine Luft mehr" beschwerte sich Minako bei Seiya, der sie nur dämlich an griente.

„Nette Unterwäsche trägst du" sagte er als er von ihr runter stieg.

„Ach halt den Rand" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Das kommt davon wenn man so neugierig ist" meinte Damion trocken „Machen sie dass sie wieder auf ihre Plätze kommen"

Als alle wieder im Raum ordentlich auf ihren Plätzen saßen, Teilte er sie in drei Gruppen ein. Die wie folgt lauteten. Gruppe eins bestand aus Ami, Minako und Seiya. Gruppe zwei aus Makoto und Motoki und die letzte Gruppe bildeten Mamoru, Bunny und Sera. Natürlich beschwerte sich Bunny lautstark, das sie nicht mit Mamoru in eine Gruppe wollte und sie lieber tauschen wolle. Doch in dieser Hinsicht ließ sich nicht mit Damion reden. Er hatte nicht ohne Grund die Gruppen so gebildet. Ami war in allen Fächern gut, sie besaß im Gegensatz zu Minako und Seiya ein ruhiges Gemüt und konnte die beiden sicherlich etwas runterholen von ihrem `Ach ich bin so toll` Tripp, auf dem sich die beiden gerade befanden. Makoto war in Mathe schlecht, in dem Motoki eine eins hatte und Makoto war in Hauswirtschaft gut, von der Motoki keine Ahnung hatte. Mamoru war in Geschichte, Englisch und Mathe hervorragend, er konnte Sera bei Geschichte helfen und Bunny in Englisch und Mathe, in denen Sera auch nicht so die Leuchte war. Desweiteren wollte er die eingefahrenen Cliquen etwas auflockern.

„Morgen bringt ihr alle Bitte eure Turnsachen mit." meinte er trocken und ging aufs Lehrerpult zu. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

„Och nö" stöhnte Bunny, Minako und Seiya unisono.

Sera sah Damion fragend an und wie als wolle er ihre ungestellte Frage beantworten sagte er „Lasst euch einfach überraschen, aber am besten ihr nehmt euch einmal legere und einmal etwas engere Trainingsklamotten mit. Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch noch irgendwelche Ideen, die wir machen könnten"

„Essen" sagte Bunny mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

„Vielleicht einen anderen Tag Miss Tsukino, morgen soll es eher um sportliche Themen gehen." erwiderte er ihr.

„Matratzensport" feixte Seiya

„Kou!" Damion funkelte ihn mehr als sauer an. Es störte ihn ungemein das dieser jedes Mal alles ins sexistische zog. Er hatte schon genug Probleme sich in Seras Gegenwart zu konzentrieren, auch ohne diese dämlichen Sprüche, die nur weiter seine Fantasie anregten.

Seiya sah ihn beleidigt an und würgte ein „dann eben nich" hervor.

„Hey wie wäre es mit einer runde Fußball?" meinte nun Motoki.

„Na toll dann haben wir ja gar keine Chance, nein das ist ne blöde Idee, dann doch lieber Karate!" sagte nun Makoto.

„Wow, du stehst auf Karate?" fragte Motoki interessiert

Makoto grinste ihn selbstsicher an „Ich steh nicht nur drauf, ich liebe es, seit meinem siebten Lebensjahr trainiere ich und ich bin ziemlich gut"

Motoki war erst etwas sprachlos doch dann grinste er breit „Toll dann kannst du es mir sicher irgendwann beibringen…ich hab es mal versucht, aber mein Lehrer ist an mir verzweifelt…"lachte er.

„Klar" erwiderte Makoto und errötete leicht.

_*Ja Karate wär echt klasse, wer weiß vielleicht würde ich ja die Chance kriegen und unserem ach so tollem Lehrer eine kleine Lektion erteilen, dafür das ich heute länger bleiben muss und mir gekündigt wurde*_dachte sich Sera mit einem Seitenblick auf Damion _*ich könnte schon fast wetten, dass da nur Luft in seinen Muskeln ist…obwohl er ja nicht so aussieht wie einer der nur pumpt…hm…er sieht schon echt nicht…Gott das denk ich doch jetzt nich wirklich? Sera der Typ is dein Lehrer! Zudem noch ein Arschloch was dich den Job gekostet hat! *_

„So hat jemand vielleicht noch irgendwelche Ideen um die kommenden Tage sinnvoll zu gestalten? Essen hatten wir ja nun schon" fragte Damion in die Runde und zwinkerte Bunny zu, die verlegen errötete.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir alle zum Strand fahren, das Wetter soll die nächsten Tage sehr warm und sonnig werden." schlug nun Minako vor _*Wenn Mamoru mich erst mal im Bikini sieht, dann kann er mir nicht wiederstehen*_ dachte sie sich.

Damion schüttelte den Kopf „Aus versicherungstechnischen Gründen dürfen wir das Schulgelände nicht verlassen"

Enttäuscht sah Minako ihn an und zog einen Schmollmund „Oh wie schade…."beschwerte sie sich.

„Nicht traurig sein Schnucki, wir haben doch ein Hallenbad" meinte Seiya und sah hoffnungsvoll zu Damion, die Vorstellung die Mädchen in knappen Bikinis zu sehen war einfach zu schön für ihn und er hoffte dass sein Lehrer zustimmte.

Damion hingegen kämpfte mit sich und quälte sich ein „Mal sehen" über die Lippen. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl „So wir werden den Rest des verbleibenden Tages nutzen und ein wenig für die Allgemeinheit tun"


	5. Chapter 5

Sie hasste ihn. Definitiv. Ihn und die blöde Aufgabe die er ihr gegeben hatte. Hausarbeit. Als ob sie davon nicht genug selber zu Hause hätte. Nein. Jetzt musste sie schon in der Schule saubermachen und dann auch noch die Küche, die wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah. Sie musste zugeben, dass Ami und Makoto ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. In der gesamten Küche war Teig verteilt. Er hing sogar an der Decke. Es war ihr unbegreiflich wie sie das jemals wieder sauber bekommen sollten. Alleine würde sie das jedenfalls nicht schaffen, doch irgendwie waren die anderen verschwunden mit der Ausrede sie müssen Utensilien zum saubermachen holen. *Ja na klar* dachte sie bei sich und ging zielstrebig auf die Spüle zu. Die meisten Leute verwahrten ihre Reiniger unter der Spüle, so wie sie auch bei sich zu Hause. Sie hockte sich hin und öffnete die Tür, doch leider sah sie nichts außer dem Traps in dem das Abwaschwasser abfloss. Nachdenklich sah sie sich um und beschloss einfach in jedem Schrank zu schauen, irgendwo musste ja was sein. Sera enddeckte in einem Hängeschrank etwas weiter oben einen Allesreiniger. Immer wieder versuchte sie vergeblich, die Flasche zu erreichen, jedoch kam sie nicht mal mit den Fingerkuppen an den Boden der Flasche, selbst wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. *Scheiße! Wer stellt denn das soweit nach oben das keine Sau rankommt* fluchte sie im Gedanken. Jeder normale Mensch hätte jetzt aufgegeben und würde warten bis die anderen wieder zurück kamen. Sera zählte jedoch zu der Kategorie Mensch, die eindeutig nicht dazu zählten. Aufgeben stand für sie nicht zur Debatte, egal in welcher Hinsicht, sie würde die Flasche schon noch irgendwie bekommen koste es was es wollte. Zuerst versuchte sie es mit Hüpfen, was jedoch auch misslang.

Damion, der vor zwei Minuten die Küche betreten hatte, betrachtete belustigt das Schauspiel von der Tür aus. Er wollte ihr ja gerne helfen, aber wie sie sich so streckte und reckte, war für ihn schon ein toller Anblick und er war ja letztenendes auch nur ein Mann. Vor allem einer der sie gerade mustern konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen erwischt zu werden, abgesehen von ihr. Als sie dann gerade dabei war, sich mit einem Knie auf der Arbeitsplatte abzustützen und sich so hochzuhangeln, in dem sie sich am Hängeschrank hochzog, entschloss er sich doch einzugreifen. Solche Schränke waren meist nur an Haken ein gehangen, wodurch es schon mal vorkam, dass wenn sie zu stark belastet wurden, die Haken nachgaben und einem der komplette Schrank entgegenkam.

Sera erschreckte sich furchtbar, wodurch sie zusammenzuckte, als wie aus dem nichts ein Arm an ihr vorbei nach oben Griff und die Flasche ergriff. Durch den Schreck wich sie ein bisschen nach hinten aus bis sie an ihrem Rücken einen harten wiederstand fühlte, der sie wohlig erschauern ließ. „Hier" sagte Damion, angespannt. Als sie die wohl bekannte dunkle Stimme, in der auf einmal noch etwas mitschwang, was sie nicht deuten konnte hörte zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen. „Danke" stammelte sie unsicher und ergriff den Reiniger *Das ist zu nahe…scheiße…das ist eindeutig zu nahe…was, ist das…oh Gott…sein Geruch…wie schafft er es nur mich so unsicher zu machen, wenn er mir so nahe ist*.

Damion kämpfte mit ähnlichen Gedanken *Sie ist mir so nahe…ihr Duft betört mich…Scheiß doch drauf ich will sie…und zwar jetzt…nur ein einziges Mal in meinen Armen halten…*. Ehe er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, entfernte sich Sera aus seiner Nähe, stellte einen Eimer in die Spüle und füllte ihn mit heißem Wasser. Sie versuchte ihn und seinen angenehmen Geruch der ihr noch in der Nase hing, so gut es eben ging zu ignorieren. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb jedoch stehen als er ihren Strafenden Blick, mit dem sie ihn nun bedachte sah.

„Du bist sauer auf mich" stellte er fest, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwartete eine Antwort von ihr.

Sera wendete sich wieder dem Eimer zu, stellte das Wasser ab und fügte eine Verschlusskappe des Reinigers hinzu „Ist das verwunderlich?" fragte sie. *Gott tut der nur so oder weiß er es echt nicht*

„Ja! Ich habe dir nichts getan und du giftest mich von Anfang an permanent an" erwiderte er ihr etwas bockig. *Die Frau treibt mich zur Weißglut*

„Sach mal! Raffst du es nicht! Ich habe keinen Bock und auch keine Zeit meine Zeit hier zu vergolden! Und dann muss ich auch noch länger machen nur weil Barbie nicht die Klappe halten konnte und mich bis aufs Blut gereizt hat…Scheiße das war so unfair! Wie gesagt wenn du Barbie beeindrucken willst…bitte …tu dir keinen Zwang an aber lass mich doch da gefälligst raus! Ich habe wegen dir einen meiner Jobs verloren…Du bist so ein Armleuchter …ich hasse dich!" zeterte sie auch schon in einem Tempo los dem er schwer Folgen konnte.

*Fängt diese Leier schon wieder an…Ihre Berufswahl war sowieso nicht das richtige …Momentmal…* „Sag das nochmal" sagte er bedrohlich *Hat sie gerade Armleuchter zu mir gesagt?*

Sera ging instinktiv einen Schritt zurück „Welchen Teil hast du denn nicht verstanden? Das ich dich hasse oder das du ein Armleuchter bist?"

„Ich sag dir jetzt eins Schönheit…niemand…aber auch wirklich niemand… nennt mich Armleuchter!" fauchte er sie an und ging langsam auf sie zu.

*Schönheit?*fragte sie sich kurz perplex jedoch besann sie sich schnell wieder „Ich kann auch Volltrottel, Lackaffe, Knallfrosch, Spacken, Puppenknutscher, Bahnhofsgeiger oder Dumpfbacke sagen…oder bevorzugst du doch die etwas härteren wie Homo-Fürst der Finsternis oder…." weiter kam sie nicht den er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und drängte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die geflieste Wand.

Als Damion seinen schweren Körper gegen den Ihrigen presste jagten unendlich viele elektrische Impulse durch ihrer beider Körper. Er zwang sich kurz durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen. Wie schaffte sie es, ihn immer wieder so dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Selbst jetzt war seine Gefühlswelt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. Auf der einen Seite war er tierisch Sauer, weil sie ihm offensichtlich immer noch keinen Respekt entgegenbrachte und er immer dachte er sei eine Person, dessen Pure Ausstrahlung schon Respekt einflößend sei. Jedenfalls traf das auf die Menschen zu, die er vor ihr getroffen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, erregte sie ihn zu tiefst, ihr ganzes Auftreten, ihre Art, ihr Körper, ihr Blick, ihr Duft, einfach alles an ihr, erweckte zum ersten Mal den Wunsch in ihm, jemanden zu besitzen, nicht nur körperlich. Sie war ihm ebenbürtig, das spürte er. Zum ersten Mal hatte er den Wunsch, dass sich eine Frau in ihn verliebte. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst was es für ein Gefühl war verliebt zu sein und gerade die Frau, in die er sich nun verliebt hatte, musste ihn hassen.

„Hör auf damit" brummte er, hob wie in Zeitlupe seine rechte Hand und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Sera atmete wie er schwer und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, als er ihr über die Wange streichelte. Ihre Haut kribbelte angenehm an der Stelle an der er sie berührte. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, warum sie auf ihn so heftig reagierte. *Nein bitte nicht…nicht in einen Lehrer…und dann auch noch so einer* wimmerte sie in Gedanken. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich wie vorhin im Flur immer näher. „Sonst haben wir Probleme" meinte er heiser *zumindest ich* setzte er dem Gedanklich nach. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten keuchte sie erschrocken auf als sie etwas Hartes an ihrem Bauch spürte, woraufhin sie ihn entsetzt ansah. Damion seufzte gequält auf, entfernte sich ruckartig von ihr, fluchte ein stilles „Scheiße" was sie allerdings noch hörte und ging aus der Tür die krachend zufiel. Mit Zitternden Knien steuerte sie die Spüle an, krampfhaft hielt sie sich an der Arbeitsplatte fest um für einen kurzen Augenblick erst einmal tief durch zu atmen. *Was war das?* fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war dann wusste sie was es war, jedoch verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken geflissentlich. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, denn wenn sie diesen Gedanken zulassen würde, müsste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass sie genauso erregt war wie er. Er hatte es entfacht. Gerade eben. Dieses Feuer von dem alle immer sprachen, das einen droht von innen zu verbrennen. Ihr Lehrer, nagut rein Theoretisch hatte sie ja bei ihm noch keine Stunde besucht, aber er war dennoch ihr Lehrer.

Damion hingegen stand draußen im Flur an die Wand gelehnt. Er war so aufgewühlt, hätte sie ihn nicht so entsetzt angesehen und ihn damit aus seinem Tranceähnlichen Zustand befreit. Hätte er sie geküsst. Sein Verstand sagte ihm dass es besser so war, denn er hätte sich danach garantiert nicht mehr im Zaum halten können und wäre wie ein wildes Tier über sie hergefallen. Er fuhr sich mit leicht zitternden Händen durch seine pechschwarze volle Mähne. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, denn sein Herz schrie, entgegen seinem Verstand, geradezu er solle seinen Arsch sofort wieder in diesen Raum bewegen und dieses liebreizende, aufregende Geschöpf zu seinem machen. Erschwerend kam noch die Tatsache hinzu dass der untere Teil seines Körpers, seinem Herzen beipflichtete und gar nicht daran dachte wieder zu verschwinden, ehe er nicht bekommen hatte was er wolle. *Verdammt* fluchte er über sich und seine Situation. Das war ihm eindeutig noch nie passiert und das nur wegen eines beinahe Kusses. Kraftvoll stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Er musste unbedingt etwas gegen die Beule in seiner Hose unternehmen und ging mit schnellen Aschritten in Richtung Lehrerraum.

**Währenddessen beim Hausmeister**

„So Mister Soley meinte ihr sollt mir helfen.." zwinkerte der alte Hausmeister die Gruppe wissend an.

„Nein nur die Jungs, wir sollen die Küche saubermachen" erzählte ihm Bunny freundlich

Der Hausmeister hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue „So? Und warum seid ihr dann hier?"

Makoto hob die Hand „Ähm, wir bräuchten Reinigungsmittel,… Schwämme, Lappen…vielleicht könnten sie uns auch einen Wischmopp überlassen"

„Ach so" lachte er auf einmal los „Na das ist doch kein Problem!" hängte er dem nach, ging auf einen Schrank zu und kramte einige Lappen und Schwämme hervor die er Makoto in die Hand drückte. Bunny gab er einen Wischmopp mit Eimer und Ami und Minako bekamen Glasreiniger, Bodenreiniger, Allesreiniger, Fettlöser und diverse andere in die Hände gedrückt.

„So und ihr kräftigen Burschen werdet mir helfen den Speicher aufzuräumen" sagte er und rieb sich die Hände vor Freude, das er so tatkräftige Unterstützung hatte.

Bunny kicherte schadenfroh, woraufhin sie einen bösen Blick von Mamoru kassierte „Wie groß kann dieser Speicher schon sein…die Küche wird sicherlich schwieriger und vor allem ekliger werden…überall Teig und so…wer weiß vielleicht hatt der schon Mäuse oder gar Ratten oder sonst welches Ungeziefer angelockt…"meinte er zu ihr. Ihr geschocktes und angewidertes Gesicht, zeigten ihm deutlich das er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte „Aber aber kleines Häschen…du wirst doch nicht vor Mäusen Angst haben oder etwa doch?" stichelte er weiter.

Benommen schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie würde ihm niemals freiwillig die Wahrheit sagen, denn genaugenommen hatte sie jetzt eine Höllische Angst.

„Nach deinem Gesicht zu Urteilen sieht das aber anders aus" grinste er sie wissend an.

Lehrerzimmer

Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Er war endlich im Lehrerzimmer angekommen. Zum Glück war er auf dem Weg dorthin niemandem begegnet. Sein momentaner Zustand wäre auch schwer erklärbar gewesen. Kurz schaute er nach unten. Sie machte ihn einfach Wahnsinnig. Noch nie hatte er auch nur ansatzweise so heftig auf eine Frau reagiert. Und nun das. Es war zum Haare raufen. Endlich verliebte er sich und dann war es eine seiner Schülerinnen. Damion atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und versuchte die Fantasien in seinem Kopf abzustellen. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte ging er zu einem Tisch mit einem Computer und schaltete diesen ein. „Mach schon du lahme Ente" fluchte er als der Pc sein Betriebssystem langsam hochfuhr. „Mensch das dauert" beschwerte er sich. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht einfach von sich gestoßen? Ihn angeschrien er solle die Finger von ihr lassen? Sie hatte ihn nur mit ihren großen wunderschönen Augen verschreckt angesehen. Zum Glück für sie beide hatte er sich noch so weit unter Kontrolle gehabt. Um ein Haar hätte er sie direkt auf der Arbeitsfläche. Damion schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder auf andre Dinge zu lenken. „Endlich" seufzte er als er den Desktop aufflackern sah. Mit routinierten Bewegungen öffnete er ein Schreibprogramm und legte ein Thema für den Morgen Fälligen Aufsatz fest. Das Thema lautete, Bedeutende Ereignisse in der Geschichte, die unser Leben nachhaltig beeinflusst haben. Kurz schrieb er eine umfassende Erklärung unter die Überschrift, über Form und Inhalt, die der Aufsatz aufweisen musste hinzu. Die Wortanzahl legte er dabei auf mindestens zehntausend Wörtern fest. Das sollte zu schaffen sein in der gegebenen Zeit wie er fand. Schließlich war es eine Gruppenarbeit und jede Gruppe bestand aus mindestens zwei Schülern. Er machte ein paar Leerzeilen und gab ihnen ein weiteres Thema für einen Aufsatz. Diesen musste aber jeder für sich selbst schreiben und die Deadline legte er auf Freitag. Hier war die Wortanzahl geringer jedoch wusste er, dass das für einige sicher schwerer sein würde als die anderen Aufsätze die er ihnen in der Woche aufbrummen würde. Das Thema lautet, was habe ich in dieser Woche gelernt und wird es mein Handeln in Zukunft beeinflussen.

Er öffnete nun ein Tabellenkalkulationsprogramm und erarbeitete für den Morgigen Tag zwei Trainingspläne. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Wenn seine Schüler schon dachten, dass sein normaler Sportunterricht schlimm war, dann war er gespannt darauf was sie morgen sagen würden. Natürlich würde er ihnen genug pausen einräumen, allein weil er wusste, dass viele von ihnen untrainiert waren und sie womöglich umkippen würden. Aber er würde sie an ihre Belastungsgrenze treiben. Nur leider würde er dabei Hilfe benötigen. Das war der einzige Punkt der ihm nicht gefiel, denn er wusste schon wen er fragen könnte und auch hundertprozentig nicht nein sagen würde.

Damion sah auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er schon seit einer Stunde hier war. Schnell druckte er ein paar A4 Blätter aus und fuhr den Computer herunter. Er sollte sich langsam beeilen, er konnte ja dem armen Hausmeister schlecht die ganze Zeit seine Schüler überlassen. *Der arme Mann* dachte Damion sich und schnappte sich die ausgedruckten Seiten bevor er fluchtartig das Lehrerzimmer wieder verließ.

Speicher

„So da wären wir" sagte der alte Hausmeister und knipste das Licht in dem großen Lagerraum an. Perplex sahen sich die drei jungen Männer in dem geordneten Chaos um. „Ihhh…" sagte Seiya angewidert „hier sieht es ja aus als ob seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr sauber gemacht wurde" beschwerte er sich. „Richtig…seit einem guten Jahr war hier niemand mehr" berichtete der alte „aber jetzt seit ihr ja da" ergänzte er lachend, drückte ihnen eine Handvoll Lappen und einen Eimer Seifenwasser in die Hände und verschwand mit den Worten „Bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da" aus der Tür. „Toll…ganz klasse" schmollte Seiya und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, den er zuvor vom Staub befreite.

Mamoru seufzte „Na dann mal an die Arbeit". Er hasste Dreck und Unordnung. Er war schlicht und ergreifend in dieser Hinsicht pingelig. Der Anblick von Schutz und Dreck, ließ ihn erschauern und in seinem inneren schrie dann immer wieder alles danach sauber zu machen. Motoki sah sich noch im Raum um und vereinzelt kamen „Ohs" und „Ahs" aus seinem Mund. „Hey Leute…findet ihr nicht das die Mädels echt heiss sind…ich meine die sehen alle zum anbeißen aus…besonders die kleine Stripperin…man die Kleine ist echt…wow" quasselte Seiya drauflos. „Ja die sind alle echt niedlich" erwiderte Motoki darauf errötend. „Was denkt ihr welche Schönheit werde ich die Woche ins Bett bekommen?" fragte Seiya lachend. Mamoru rollte nur mit den Augen und tunkte seinen Lappen wieder in den Eimer. Seiya war als Kumpel ja ganz okay, aber was er mit den Frauen abzog, war echt nicht mehr spaßig, wie Mamoru und Motoki fanden. Er hatte sie nie länger wie einen Monat, nutzte sie nur aus und wenn er dann bekommen hatte was er wollte verlies er sie und brach ihnen das Herz.

„Also mein Hauptaugenmerk werde ich natürlich auf die drei Schönsten unter ihnen legen. Die kleine Stripperin…die Barbie und die andere Blondine mit den verspielten Zöpfen…"faselte Seiya weiter. Blitzschnell drehte sich Mamoru in seine Richtung „Wehe du fasst Odango Atama auch nur an! Sie wird keines deiner Betthüpfer werden verstanden? Sonst schwör ich dir lernst du mich von einer anderen Seite kennen!" drohte er ihm wütend. Motoki und Seiya bekamen große Augen, solch einen Gefühlsausbruch waren sie nicht von ihm gewohnt. Seiya hob beschwichtigend die Hände „klar Kumpel…ich lass die Finger von deinem Schätzchen.." meinte er grinsend.

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Du bist verliebt in Bunny! Und vergiss es das war gerade eindeutig. Leugnen ist daher zwecklos." freute sich Motoki. Mamoru seufzte gequält auf.

„Schön…ich mag sie vielleicht" antwortete er.

„Du magst sie nur?" bohrte Motoki weiter.

„Vielleicht mag ich sie sehr" antwortete er.

„Sehr?" hackte Motoki fragend nach und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Seiya beobachtete das ganze amüsiert. Mamoru knurrte „vielleicht bin ich auch verliebt in sie" brummte er.

„Mamoru liebt Schätzchen, Mamoru liebt Schätzchen" begann Seiya zu singen. „Verdammt ich sagte Vielleicht! Meine Fresse.." brüllte ihn Mamoru an. „Sitzen in nem Baum und…" sang Seiya mit einem Grinsen weiter, bis er plötzlich Mamorus Lappen im Gesicht hatte. „Hey!" beschwerte Seiya sich. „Geschieht dir recht und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch und hilf uns hier sauber zu machen!" befehlte Mamoru unbeeindruckt, nahm sich einen neuen Lappen und begann eine ausrangierte Tafel zu säubern.

Hauswirtschaftsraum

Nachdem Sera sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, kramte sie ihren Musikplayer aus ihrer Hosentasche. Die Musik war einfach ihr Leben. Schon früh entdeckte sie ihre Leidenschaft zur Musik, deswegen bettelte sie damals ihre Eltern um etliche Tanzstunden an. Zuerst waren ihre Eltern von dieser Idee nicht begeistert, als sie jedoch bemerkten wie ernst es ihrer Tochter war, konnten sie gar nicht anders als zuzustimmen. So fing sie erst mit fünf Jahren mit Balletunterricht an. Leider meinte es Mutter Natur zu gut mit ihr und sie bekam schon mit zehn Jahren Brüste, was nicht sehr vorteilhaft fürs Ballettanzen war. Als sie dann gehört hatte, das es in einem Nachbarort eine Schule gab, bei der man sich in den Wahlfächern in verschiedenen Tanzkursen einschreiben konnte, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr und sie wechselte auf diese Schule. Die Schule war eigentlich ein Internat, die Schüler konnten Wahlweise dort Übernachten, wenn sie es wünschten und so kam es schon mal vor, dass sie gar nicht nach Hause kam. Wehmütig dachte sie zurück, an ihre alte Schule an all ihre Freunde und starrte verloren aus dem Fenster. Nach dem Tod ihrer Familie, erfuhr sie, dass ihre Eltern horrende Schulden hatten und sie sich das Schulgeld nicht mehr leisten konnte. So war sie quasi über Nacht Vollweise, Obdachlos und die einzige noch lebende verwandte war ihre Großmutter, die in Tokio lebte. Sera schüttelte den Kopf um die trüben Gedanken loszuwerden. *Ich bin stark. Ich schaffe das! Ich kämpfe! Gefühle machen schwach!*redete sie sich ihr Mantra wieder ein. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, sich von ihren Gefühlen übermannen zu lassen. Den Lautstärkeregler lauterdrehend machte sie sich an die Arbeit, mit einem Schwamm, die Teigreste von den Schränken zu schrubben.

Zehn Minuten später schwang die Tür zum Hauswirtschaftsraum auf „Und deswegen werde ich einmal eine berühmte Schauspielerin" quatschte Minako und strich sich ihr Haar, in einer anmutigen Geste zurück über die Schultern. Makoto verdrehte genervt die Augen, den ganzen Weg vom Hausmeister bis hier her hatte Minako ihnen ohne eine Pause zu machen, ihre Talente aufgezählt und was für eine tolle Schauspielerin sie mal werden würde. Ami ging währenddessen in Gedanken durch, welche Gehirnhälfte und welches Feld davon, für das Sprachzentrum verantwortlich war. Makoto hatte beharrlich geschwiegen, was sollte sie auch dazu sagen. Bunny hingegen hatte Minako eher ermutigt weiterzusprechen mit bewundernden „Wows" oder indem sie sie Lobte weil sie für ihren Traum so hart arbeitete.

„Hey Sera" quietschte Bunny vergnügt als sie sie sah. Sera hingegen bekam gar nicht mit, das sie inzwischen nicht mehr allein im Raum war, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hörte laut Musik. Bunny runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu der jungen Frau die gerade begann auf und ab zu hüpfen und wild ihren Kopf zu schütteln. „I love tonight…with lucy in the sky…" begann Sera auf einmal zu singen. Bewegte ihren Körper zur Musik und sang nochmal „Spacemaschine…". Im hüpfen drehte sie sich um und erschrak sich heftig, als sie die anderen sah. Ihre rechte Hand presste sie auf ihren Brustkorp, so als wolle sie ihr Herz dran hindern aus ihm zu springen.

Eben noch geschockt, jetzt umso wütender, fauchte sie die von der Darbietung belustigten Mädchen ungehalten an „Sag mal hackt es? Müsst ihr mich so erschrecken?"fauchte Sie und nahm ihre Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. Bunny kicherte nur und Minako meinte „Das kommt davon wenn man so laut Musik hört". Sera grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sagt mal, wo wart ihr eigentlich so lange! Habt ihr noch nen Kaffekränzchen auf dem Weg abgehalten?" fragte sie sie.

„Nein leider nicht…so eine Kaffeerunde mit Kaffee und einem Stück Kuchen das wäre es doch…oh ich sterbe vor Hunger" jaulte Bunny. „Hm wenn wir Zutaten finden, dann könnte ich uns was Leckeres kochen" schlug Makoto vor.

„Au ja" freute sich Bunny und klatschte in die Hände. „Aber bitte diesmal keine Experimente" schaltete sich Sera nun ein und deutete auf einen Hängeschrank der noch voller Teigreste war „Wir wissen ja was beim letzten Mal passiert ist". Makoto und Ami wurden beide gleichzeitig etwas rot und nickten nur. „Wisst ihr…genau genommen haben wir echt irgendwo auch Glück nachzusitzen…" brach Minako die Stille. „Wie meinst du denn das?" fragte Bunny.

„Ja ich wüsste echt nicht was daran so toll sein soll." meinte Sera. „Naja ich meine wir sitzen eine Woche mit den Wohl heißesten und begehrtesten Junggesellen an unserer Schule ab…so haben wir vielleicht die Chance ihr Herz zu erobern" zwinkerte Minako Bunny verschwörerisch zu. Makoto wurde rot. „Bei dir dreht sich auch alles nur um das eine" schüttelte Sera mit dem Kopf.

„So...denkst du ja? Man soll nicht immer von sich auf andere Schliessen. Wenn du denkst, das ich mit jedem gleich in die Kiste hüpfe, dann hast du dich geschnitten..ich bin noch unberührt, wie die anderen Mädchen in diesem Raum auch… und das bleibt auch so bei mir bis ich heirate." sagte Minako mit fester Stimme. Bevor Sera die noch ziemlich perplex war ihr antworten konnte meinte Ami „Also eigentlich ist deine Aussage nicht korrekt". „W..Wie meinst du das." stammelte Minako verwirrt. „Naja ich kann nur von mir sprechen…aber ich bin keine…" wollte Ami aufklären als ein lautes „WAS!" von Bunny und Minako kam. Sera hingegen fing an laut loszulachen. „Was ist denn daran so lustig?" fauchte Minako.

Sera prustete los „Ganz einfach…lach…gerade die von der man es…lach…am wenigsten erwartet hätte...hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren" grinste Sera sie an. Minako entglitten alle Gesichtszüge bis sie auch anfing zu lachen. Bunny zuckte nur mit den Schultern nuschelte ein „Ich hab gar nicht die Kraft zu lachen" und hing ein wehleidiges „ich hab Hunger" hinten ran. So langsam beruhigten sich die zwei wieder und sahen sich an. *Barbie ist also doch nicht ganz so wie ich es von ihr erwartet hatte...vielleicht gebe ich ihr doch die Chance sich bei mir einen anderen Spitznamen zu verdienen* dachte sie sich. "Erzähl Ami...mit wem...wann und vor allem...wie ist es so?" fragte Minako neugierig. Ami sah in drei neugierige Gesichter. Makoto hatte sie ja damals alles erzählt gehabt, deshalb hielt sie sich im Hintergrund und wartete gespannt darauf, was Ami den dreien nun erzählen würde.

"Nun der Akt an sich ist ein rein Biolog..." begann Ami. "Möööbbb" machte Bunny "ich bin raus...Bio ist nicht mein Fall". Sera lachte und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg "Ami du beginnst schon so als ob es dir nichts bedeutet hätte". "Oh Gott" kreischte Minako panisch "du wurdest doch nicht etwa..." "Nein!" meinte Ami schnell "Nein..uhm...ich..." stammelte sie. Ami holte tief Luft und wollte von neuem beginnen als Bunny sie unterbrach "Leute wollen wir nicht erst mal was zu essen machen? Ich hab wirklich ...wirklich wirklich hunger...und beim Essen redet es sich doch auch viel besser. "hm mal schauen ob wir überhaupt was da haben womit wir was zaubern können" sagte Makoto und ging zum Kühlschrank. "Hmm, was haben wir denn" inspizierte sie den Inhalt. Sera stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte über Makotos Schulter einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu bekommen. Sie war ja schon groß, aber Makoto toppte echt alle, denn sie war nur zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Mamoru. "Was haltet ihr von Eierkuchen?" fragte Makoto "Au ja" meinte Bunny. Während Makoto, die Zutaten in eine Schüssel gab und vermischte, säuberten und stellten, die anderen Mädchen, die Tische im Raum zu einer langen Tafel zusammen.

"Denkt ihr nicht wir sollten, den Jungs auch Bescheid geben?" fragte Minako.

"Was! Ich mein von mir aus können die anderen beiden auch mit essen, aber nicht Mamoru-Baka...nur über meine Leiche!" sagte Bunny aufgebracht.

"Mamoru ist kein Baka...er ist einfach nur ein Traum typ...er hat es nicht verdient das..." keifte Minako zurück. "Schluss jetzt!" stellte sich Sera zwischen die beiden "Erstens wir hätten ohnehin nicht genug für alle und was man nicht weiß macht einen nicht heiß und zweitens solltet ihr euch nicht nur wegen eines Jungen streiten". "Mamoru ist nicht nur ein Junge...ich werde ihn mal heiraten" stellte Minako klar, woraufhin Bunny sie geschockt ansah "ihr...ihr seid zusammen?" stammelte sie nur perplex. Sera sah kurz etwas in Bunnys Augen, was sie als schmerz deutete. "Noch nicht aber nach dieser Woche bestimmt" sagte Minako siegessicher. "Nichts wird so heiß gegessen wie es gekocht wird" meinte Makoto, die einen Teil der Teigmasse in eine Pfanne gab.

"Wow ist das...mampf...lecker" sagte Bunny mit vollem Mund. "Das freut mich, das es dir schmeckt" erwiderte Makoto ihr. "Ja die sind echt köstlich" meinte Sera und stopfte sich den nächsten Eierkuchen in den Mund. "Ja, Makoto ist die wohl beste Köchin an unserer Schule." sagte Ami. "Ich glaub..schmatz...sie ist die beste..schluck...Köchin in ganz Japan" erwiderte Bunny. "Naja..." sagte Makoto verlegen "jetzt noch nicht...aber vielleicht in ein paar Jahren". "Mein Traum ist es irgendwann ein eigenes Restaurant zu eröffnen" erzählte sie weiter. "sowas ist aber ganz schön teuer.." sagte Sera, das wusste sie, wie gerne würde sie eine eigene Tanzschule eröffnen, aber das würde sie wenn die Schuldentilgung weiter so schleppend voran ginge niemals können. "Ja ich weiß, aber ich werde das schon schaffen..." erwiderte Makoto sicher. "sehr toll...aber jetzt will ich wissen wie es nun war...und lass keine Details aus Ami" sagte Minako. Ami sah Minako an und grinste "Ich sag mal so es ist völlig anders wie in einem Lehrbuch". Bunny, Minako und Sera bekamen große Augen, wobei Sera versuchte das zu überspielen. Schon oft hatten die anderen Striperinnen ihr entweder Horrorszenarien erzählt oder es als das komplette Gegenteil beschreiben. Wie ging das? "Also es hat am Anfang etwas geziept, aber dann war es nur noch ein schönes angenehmes Gefühl." berichtete Ami. "Was für ein Gefühl kannst du das nicht besser beschreiben?" fragte Bunny und Minako nickte eifrig. "Leider kann man das nicht genau beschreiben, denn es fühlt sich bei jedem anders an, sodass man selbst die Erfahrung machen muss um es zu wissen." erwiderte Ami und rückte mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Brille zurecht.

"Ach Manno das ist doch doof" beschwerte sich Minako und lehnte sich zurück in ihren Stuhl. "Aber du hast den mit dem du...na du weißt schon...geliebt oder?" fragte Bunny. "Oh ja, ich bin immer noch mit Ryo zusammen und wir sind sehr glücklich...wir wollen nach meinem Medizinstudium heiraten." sagte Ami. "Wow das ist ja toll, ich freu mich für dich!" klatschte Bunny begeistert in die Hände. "Du hast so ein Glück" maulte Minako. "Ich finde es toll, dass du bis nach deinem Studium warten willst" meinte Sera. "Warum denn das?" fragte Bunny. "Nun weil leider viele Frauen die Angewohnheit haben, dass ihre Noten schlechter werden wenn sie einen Freund haben oder sogar ihr Studium abbrechen um eine Familie zu gründen" sagte Sera. "Was ist denn daran so falsch?" fragten Minako und Bunny synchron. "Weil man seine Träume opfert und damit einen Teil von sich selbst aufgibt" meinte sie. "aber wenn das dann der neue Traum ist...finde ich das nicht falsch" sagte Minako. "Würdest du deinen Traum eine Schauspielerin zu werden für einen Mann aufgeben?" konterte Sera. Minako schwieg eine Weile bis sie sagte "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht...". "Also ich möchte Kindergärtnerin werden!" meinte Bunny plötzlich "Ich liebe Kinder und gegen einen Stall eigener hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden" strahlte sie.

Sera fing laut an zu lachen und hielt sich den Bauch "Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort...das Passt so gut zu dir wie die Faust aufs Auge". "wieso?" zog Bunny einen Schmollmund und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Das gab Sera den Rest, sie bekam einen heftigen Lachanfall, legte ihre Stirn auf die Tischplatte und schlug immer wieder prustend mit einer Hand auf den Tisch "Wie geil ist das denn...lach...oh man...lach...mir tut schon alles weh...lach..au" sie verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustanfall. "tief ein und ausatmen" sagte Ami. Makoto klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, wischte sie sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal die Lachtränen weg und meinte "Wow ich hatte voll den Lachflasch". "ein was?" fragte Makoto "Na einen Lachanfall" sagte Sera. "Lasst uns endlich anfangen aufzuräumen" sagte Ami schließlich und begann die Teller abzuräumen. "Das ist so viel" meinte Bunny seufzend. "Hm wenn hier Musiklautsprecher wären könnten wir Musik hören dabei" sagte Sera nachdenklich. "Genau genommen haben wir welche" sagte Ami und deutete auf die Lautsprecheranlage durch die Informationen von der Schulleitung durchgesagt wurden. Sera begann zu grinsen "Und wenn ich bis in die Steinzeit Nachsitzen muss, die Nummer kann ich mir nicht verkneifen" meinte sie eher zu sich selbst und wollte den Raum Blitzartig verlassen, jedoch drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz zu den anderen um und meinte grinsend "Ich bin gleich wieder da".

Sie schlich gerade zu über die Schulflure, jedes Mal wenn sie irgendwo abbiegen musste sah sie sich vorher angespannt um. *hoffentlich begegne ich ihm nicht* dachte sie bei sich, als sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel war. Endlich vorm Sekretariat angekommen streckte sie ihre Hand nach dem Knauf aus und drehte ihn leicht. "Mist" fluchte sie leise als sie feststellte, das abgeschlossen war. *Okay jetzt muss ich wohl auf Plan B zurückgreifen* dachte sie und schlich zurück in Richtung ihres Spindes. *Ich komm mir gerade echt vor wie James Bond* dachte sie bei sich und kicherte leise. *Gott ich liebe solche Aktionen* dachte sie sich als sie die Zahlenkombination am Schloss einstellte und die Tür versuchte leise zu öffnen. Ein lautes Quietschen war zu hören und Sera zuckte kurz zusammen, sah sich nach rechts und links um und grinste zufrieden. *niemand bemerkt* dachte sie glücklich und holte das Objekt ihrer momentanen Begierde hervor. Geschwind verschloss sie ihren Spinnt wieder und ging zurück zum Sekretariat. Wieder sah sie sich um bevor sie die Plastikkarte zwischen den winzigen Spalt von Türrahmen und Tür schob. Vorsichtig versuchte sie die Karte zwischen den Riegel zu schieben, kurz rüttelte sie an der Karte und schon ging die Tür auf. Sera warf die Hände in die Höhe, tippelte leise mit ihren Füßen auf der Stelle, drehte sich dabei tanzend einmal im Kreis und machte am Ende eine Siegerpose bevor sie hineinging und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Mit gezielten Schritten steuerte sie den Schreibtisch der Sekretärin an und setzte sich auf deren blauen Drehstuhl. Sie entdeckte das Mikrofon und grinste. Es war schon ein neueres Model und somit schnurlos. Perfekt geeignet also. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch so umbauen das es von Damion nicht gefunden werden konnte.

Als sie ein geeignetstes Versteck gefunden hatte, platzierte sie das Mikrofon mit ihrem Player dort. Sie bräuchte jetzt nur noch Play drücken und die gesamte Schule würde beschallt werden. Das Problem war nur, wenn sie jetzt den Knopf drücken würde, und sie nicht schnell genug wieder zurück bei den anderen sein würde, dann wüsste ihr Lehrer gleich das sie es war. Welche Strafe er sich dann für sie ausdachte, wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen. Sera sah zur Tür und wieder zu ihrem Player. Da kam ihr die rettende Idee. Auf der Suche nach einem guten Versteck fand die einen Schlüsselbund. Nicht nur irgendeinen Schlüsselbund, das waren die gesamten Ersatzschlüssel der Schule, sie kam jetzt überall rein. Kurzerhand schloss sie die Tür von innen ab. Schnell stopfte sie die Schlüssel in ihre Hosentasche und ging auf den Lüftungsschacht zu der sich an der Wand über den Stühlen, auf denen die Schüler die zum Direx mussten saßen, befand. Sie stellte sich auf einen Stuhl, drehte mit einem Schlüssel die Schrauben aus der Wand und nahm das Gitter ab. Um zu überprüfen, dass sie tatsächlich in den Schacht passt kletterte sie kurz hinein. Er reichte gerade so aus um reinzukriechen.

Sera ging wieder zurück, atmete tief durch und stellte ihren Musikplayer an. Keine fünf Sekunden später hallte durch die gesamte Schule das Lied Krieger des Lichts von Silbermond. Sie grinste zufrieden, beeilte sich jedoch in den Schacht zu kommen. Das Gitter setzte sie hinter sich wieder ein, was ihr gerade so gelang und kroch ein Stück weiter. Sie vernahm ein poltern gegen die Tür des Sekretariats und ein aufgebrachtes Knurren. Instinktiv hielt sie an und sah soweit es ihr möglich war nach hinten. Damion schloss die Tür auf, ging stock sauer zum Schreibtisch der Sekretärin und knurrte. "Wo ist dieses Mistding" fluchte er. Seras schoss ein extra Schub Adrenalin durch die Adern, als sie seine wütende Stimme hörte, die ihr eine Gänsehaut machte. *Scheiße* dachte sie panisch, da sie gerade einmal einen Meter vom Gitter erst entfernt war. sie hielt die Luft an als sie ihn laut fluchend, vor dem Gitter auf und ablaufen sah. Abprubt hielt er inne und sah zum Lüftungsschacht. Hatte er gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Langsam ging er auf das Gitter zu und versuchte durch die dünnen schlitze in den dunklen Schacht zu sehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hatte er sich gerade getäuscht oder hatte er tatsächlich Atemgeräusche aus dem Schacht vernommen? Damion schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Schreibtisch zu. *Irgendwo muss es doch sein?* dachte er bei sich und fuhr sich verzweifelt und genervt durch sein Haar. Eins stand fest für die Aktion würde der Verantwortliche richtig leiden müssen. Okay er gab ja zu das es witzig war. Gut er gestand sich ein wenn er damals als er noch zur Schule ging, solch eine Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, hätte er sich solch eine Aktion wohl auch nicht verkneifen können. Jetzt lagen die Dinge jedoch anders, er war kein Schüler mehr, jetzt war er Lehrer und er hasste es wenn jemand seine Autorität untergrab. *Okay denk nach, wer könnte dahinter stecken?* fragte er sich und sah nachdenklich zur Tür. Es musste auf alle Fälle jemand sein der einen Schlüssel hatte, denn die Tür war verschlossen gewesen. *Aber wie hat der jenige es geschafft so schnell aus dem Raum zu kommen?* fragte er sich. Damion war gerade auf dem Weg zum Speicher um zu schauen wie weit die Jungs gekommen sind, als er die Musik vernahm und schleunigst das Sekretariat, das sich nur einen gang Weiter befand, aufsuchte. Er hatte niemanden auf dem Gang gesehen. Er sah zum Schacht. *Könnte es sein das…?* fragte er sich, jedoch verwarf er seinen begonnenen Gedanken, da er es für zu absurd hielt, das jemand es schaffte in solch einen schmalen Gang, wie er dachte, passte. Wie konnte der Täter also so schnell den Ort des Geschehens verlassen? Das Mikrofon musste sich jedenfalls in diesem Raum befinden, denn soweit er wusste lief es via Infrarot und hatte somit eine begrenzte Reichweite. Gut er könnte jetzt den Empfänger bzw. die Boxen ausstellen, dann würde zumindest die Musik aufhören und dann? Nein er hatte eine viel bessere Idee. Der Jenige würde sicher seinen Player irgendwann wieder haben wollen, über kurz oder lang würde er also herausfinden wer sich einen solchen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte. Damion stellte kurzerhand die Boxen leiser und verließ den Raum mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er würde sich wenn es sein musste jede Nacht auf die Lauer legen und sich während des Wartens eine gemeine Strafe für den Übeltäter überlegen.

Erleichtert stieß Sera die angestaute Luft in ihren Lungen wieder aus. *Glück muss der Mensch haben* dachte sie sich und kroch den Schacht vorsichtig entlang bis sie an einer Gabelung ankam. *Schöne Scheiße* dachte sie sich *Und was nun…Rechts oder links….*. Sie musste sich schnell entscheiden, denn ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit ohne das ihr verschwinden ihrem Lehrer auffallen würde und was er dann mit ihr machen würde wollte sie lieber nicht herausfinden. Oder doch? Unweigerlich musste sie an die Situation in der Küche denken und ihr Herz machte unfreiwillig einen kleinen Hüpfer. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken an ihn zu vertreiben. Doch leider wollte ihr es nicht so wirklich gelingen. Noch zu deutlich hatte ihr Körper seinen in Erinnerung. Wie sich seine harte muskulöse Brust gegen die ihrige Drückte, wie seine pulsierende Männlichkeit sich an ihrem Bauch rieb und er sie mit seinem Blick geradezu fesselte. Seit er gegangen war und sie dort stehen ließ, fragte sie sich pausenlos was passiert wäre wenn er geblieben wäre. Hätte er sie geküsst? Oder hätte er sogar mehr gewollt? Aber die Wichtigste Frage war für sie die, ob sie sich gewehrt hätte. Oder ob sie von diesem berauschenden Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte, hätte treiben lassen. Gequält schloss sie die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus um ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Sie durfte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Jetzt zählte nur noch eines. So schnell wie möglich unbemerkt zu den anderen zu gelangen.

**Zur selben Zeit in der Küche.**

„Wow sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft" staunte Bunny als die laut dröhnende Musik aus den Lautsprechern plärrte. Minako versuchte sich Krampfhaft die Ohren zuzuhalten und schrie „Ja …aber musste es gleich so laut sein?". „Vielleicht stellt sie das noch ein" antwortete ihr Makoto nicht minder leise. Keine Minute später wurde es schlagartig leiser und die Musik spielte nun auf einem angenehmen Level. „Gott sei dank" meinte Minako erleichtert. Jedes der Mädchen ging ihrer zugewiesenen Tätigkeit weiter nach, bis Bunny nach zehn Minuten die Stille durchbrach. „Müsste sie nicht eigentlich schon wieder da sein?" fragte sie skeptisch. Makoto sah auf ihre Armbanduhr „Hm..eigentlich schon" brummte sie als Antwort und sah zur Tür. „Hoffentlich wurde sie nicht erwischt" meinte Bunny „Wer weiß was er ihr für eine Strafe aufbrummt". „Ach das geschieht ihr doch ganz recht! Was macht sie auch solch einen Blödsinn. Ohnehin find ich sie sehr Aufbrausend und burschikos"meinte Minako und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Und ich mein… sie hat mich bedroht,….richtig bedroht…das..das …kann man das fassen, mich! Ich bin eine Persönlichkeit an dieser Schule. Normalerweise…" wollte sie schon weiter zetern als Makoto sie unterbrach „Du hast ihre Familie beleidigt! Ich hätte dir dafür mindestens eine Ohrfeige gegeben! Und ich denke das du Glück hattest das sie sich noch so unter Kontrolle gehabt hat. Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Strom und hat gezittert vor Wut, das konnte ich deutlich sehen." „Zumal ihre Familie ein Wunder Punkt bei ihr zu sein scheint" warf Ami ein. „Ich fand es ungerecht das nur sie eine Strafe bekommen hat, eigentlich hätte Mister Soley euch beide bestrafen müssen." Mischte sich nun Bunny munter mit ein „Sie hat dadurch einen Job verloren…und ich mein sie scheint das Geld dringen zu brauchen" hing sie dem nachdenklich nach. „Wenn sie wirklich solche Probleme hätte, warum heiratet sie denn dann nicht Hagusara?" fragte Minako. „Das hat sie dir doch erklärt" meinte Makoto trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fragend sah Minako in die Gesichter der anderen. Waren sie alle etwa der gleichen Meinung wie Sera? „Denkt ihr genauso wie sie?" sprach sie ihren Gedankengang offen aus. „Ja" antwortete ihr Makoto prompt. „Ich denke es ist überholt, das man eine Heirat nur dann in Betracht zieht, wenn der Partner den gleichen bzw. einen höheren Lebensstandard pflegt wie den eigenen." meinte Ami und schob ihre Brille, mit ihrem Zeigefinger, wieder nach oben auf ihren Nasenrücken. „Also ich könnte nur jemanden heiraten den ich auch liebe" antwortete ihr Bunny ehrlich. Konnte es sein das sie recht hatten? Konnte es sein das ihre Eltern die ihr immer wieder predigten, sich einen Jungen von ihrem Stand zu suchen, unrecht hatten? Vielleicht waren ihre Eltern deswegen so selten zusammen anzutreffen. Liebten sich ihre Eltern überhaupt? Fragte sich Minako. Kurz dachte sie an verschiedene Situationen in denen ihre Mutter manchmal komische Andeutungen gemacht hatte. Nun viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Minako setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, denn sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Beine würden jeden Moment ihren Dienst versagen. Wie konnte sie nur all die Jahre so Blind sein? All die Jahre hatte sie unbewusst die Augen vor der Realität verschlossen. Ihre Eltern liebten sich nicht. Nein es war eine reine Zweckehe und so langsam glaubte sie den Grund zu kennen warum ihre Mutter auffallend oft im Garten war wenn sich der Gärtner auch dort aufhielt. Ihre Mutter hatte eine Affäre. Gerade sie die immer zu ihr sagte `Kind Leidenschaft und Liebe sind vergänglich und wie ein Strohfeuer von kurzer Dauer. Sei nicht so dumm und baue auf solch eine Verbindung. Such dir einen der dir deinen jetzigen Lebensstandard sichert und mit dem du eine sorgenfreie Zukunft haben kannst`. Alles nur verlogenes Gewäsch. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein. „Hey Minako…alles in Ordnung bei dir? Jeder kann doch zu diesem Thema eine eigene Meinung haben. Hauptsache man ist glücklich" versuchte sie Bunny aufzumuntern. Überrascht sah Minako sie an „Es…Es geht mir gut, ich …mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden" lächelte sie Bunny an. „Ich glaube ich sollte mich für vorhin echt bei ihr entschuldigen oder?" fragte Minako in die Runde. „Ja das solltest du" nickte Makoto. „falls wir sie je wiedersehen" sagte Bunny nachdenklich. „Hoffentlich wurde sie nicht erwischt".

**Zur selben Zeit im Speicher.**

„Jeah" schrie Seiya als die Musik laut durch den Raum dröhnte und tanzte mit dem Stiel von seinem Wischmopp zum Takt der Musik. Mamoru sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu einem der Lautsprecher „Das ist nicht gut" meinte er eher zu sich selbst. Jedoch antwortete ihm Motoki, der neben ihm stand und genauso ratlos dreinschaute wie er selbst „Ja das denk ich auch". Seiya hingegen bekam von all dem nichts mit, denn er sang inzwischen den Song aus voller Kehle mit und wirbelte mit seinem Mopp umher. Keine fünf Minuten später schwang die Tür auf und ein wütender Damion stand im Türrahmen. „Ich weiß nicht wie und wer von Euch dafür verantwortlich ist, aber eins sag ich Euch wenn ich herausgefunden habe wer es war, dann gnade dem Gott!" fauchte er ungehalten. Abwehrend hob Mamoru die Arme und Motoki sagte „Mister Soley ich schwöre ihnen von uns war es niemand wir waren hier alle die ganze zeit zusammen und haben sauber gemacht". „Das können Sie ihrer Großmutter erzählen Mister Furuhata, verkauft mich nicht für dumm, denkt ihr nur weil ich ein Lehrer bin könnt ihr mich verscheißern? Irrtum, glaubt mir ich nehme es mit euch drei Pappnasen auch gleichzeitig auf!" brüllte er und spannte unbewusst seine Muskeln an. „Was heißt hier Pappnasen?" giftete Mamoru zurück und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Lehrer zu, wurde jedoch von Motoki aufgehalten. „Alter beruhig dich!" versuchte er seinen Freund der nun auch auf hundert achtzig war zu beschwichtigen. Damion knurrte regelrecht als er auf seine Schüler zuging.


	7. Chapter 7

„Igitt hier stinkt es geradezu nach zu viel Testosteron" ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme vom Flur aus. Nachdem Sera nach mehreren Abzweigungen die sie in dem Schacht umhergeirrt war, immer noch nicht bei den anderen angekommen war. Entschloss sie sich den Schacht bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu verlassen um nicht doch die nächsten Jahrhunderte in ihm verbringen zu müssen. Leider war sie anscheinend weiter als Gedacht gekrochen, denn sie fand sich irgendwann in einem Abstellraum wieder der anscheinend neben dem Speicher war. So wurde sie unweigerlich Zeuge von Damions Wutausbruch. Kurz hatte sie zwar darüber nachgedacht die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen um unbemerkt am Raum vorbei zu kommen. Aber ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich leider zu Wort und sie musste einfach etwas unternehmen.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Damion in Richtung Tür und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo kommst du auf einmal her?". Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und wickelte eine ihrer langen gelockten Strähnen die ihr aus ihrem Haarknoten gefallen war immer wieder um ihren Zeigefinger. „Nun" stammelte sie „Ich war kurz für kleine Königstiger und…ja irgendwie habe ich mich dann verlaufen."Ungläubig sah er sie an, wurde jedoch einen Augenblick später wieder wütend und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Sag mal willst du mich verarschen Fräulein! Das kaufe ich dir keinen Meter ab!" brummte er ungehalten. „Hey! Sorry das hier jeder Korridor gleich aus sieht und so lange bin ich hier auch noch nicht auf der Schule, das ich den kompletten Wegeplan im Schädel hätt. Vergiss das mal nich! Beruhig dich mal wieder. Ist nicht gut fürs Herz, alter Mann." fauchte sie zurück und grinste ihn bei ihrem letzten Satz kackenfrech an. Damion´s Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu dunkelrot. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er auch schon vor ihr stand und ihren Arm grob packte. Mit einem gebrummten „So nich Püppi" zerrte er sie auch schon aus dem Raum und die Tür viel krachend hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„Was war´n das?" fragte Seiya mit starrem Blick zur Tür. Motoki zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern und fixierte fassungslos die Tür. „Ob wir ihr helfen sollten?" fragte Mamoru „Ich mein er schien ziemlich wütend zu sein". „Ach was soll schon passieren? Er ist doch ihr Lehrer, ich denke er wird sich ne fiese Aufgabe ausdenken und die ihr aufbrummen. „ winkte Seiya ab „Lasst uns lieber zusehen, dass wir schnell fertig werden. Nicht das er wiederkommt und seine schlechte Laune an uns aus lässt. „Da hab ich keinen Bock drauf." Kurzerhand widmete er sich wieder der Säuberung des Bodens und summte leicht die Melodie des Liedes mit, das nun aus den Lautsprechern kam.

Vor Wut schnaufend schleifte Damion seine Schülerin durch den Korridor. „Hey ich kann alleine laufen!" zeterte sie. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich seinem Griff zu entziehen, jedoch hielt er sie in einem eisernen Griff gefangen und schleifte sie ohne ein Wort weiter. „Hey hörst du nicht! Lass mich los! Wo willst du überhaupt hin!" keifte sie ihn nun etwas lauter an. Schlagartig blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Keine Sekunde später zog er sie an sich und presste ihren weichen Körper gegen seinen. Überrascht schnappte sie nach Luft und sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Hör mir jetzt genau zu." brummte er dunkel. „Ich habe dich schon mal gewarnt dass dein loses Mundwerk mir nicht passt. Du legst es geradezu darauf an das ich…". Er hielt inne und ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Dämpfte seinen Zorn, jedoch entfachte er auch ein Feuer in ihm das wie ein Sturm in ihm zu wüteten begann. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie war seine Schülerin. Wenn er nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war sich im Zaum zu halten wo sollte das alles dann noch hinführen? Würde er ihr ständig nachstellen? Sie vielleicht nach seinem Unterricht zu sich beordern um sie dann auf dem Lehrepult zu verführen? Eine heimliche Affäre mit einem kleinen Schulmädchen? Nein. Er sah sie nicht als Schulmädchen und er war sich sicher dass darin auch das Problem lag. Er sah in ihr kein Mädchen. Für ihn war sie eine Frau. Ja, sie war Jung aber so jung nun auch wieder nicht. Sieben Jahre trennten sie. Was war das schon. Wenn sie zwanzig ist, würde er siebenundzwanzig sein. Und hatten nicht immer alle behauptet Frauen würden den Männern vier Jahre voraus sein? Dann war der Altersunterschied doch verschwindend gering. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich er wäre kein Lehrer geworden. Wenn er, so wie es sein Vater wollte mit ins Familienunternehmen eingestiegen wäre, hätte er jetzt nicht dieses Problem. Aber Nein, er musste ja seinem Vater eins auswischen, weil dieser seine Mutter verlassen hatte, die daraufhin bald verstarb. Damion damals ein Junge von gerade Mal neun Jahren wurde umgehend auf ein Internat geschickt. Er sollte der Stolz der Familie werden und die Nachfolge seines Vaters antreten. Er der eigentlich ein Bastard war, wie sein Großvater ihn mal beschimpfte. Aber er dachte nicht daran seinem Vater nachzueifern, er wollte nie so kalt, machthungrig und zynisch werden. „Das du was" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Damion brummte gequält und ließ sie los. „Benimm dich einfach in Zukunft" sagte er gepresst und drehte sich um „Komm ich bring dich wieder zu den anderen".

Still gingen sie nebeneinander her. Sera wusste nicht so recht wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. „Ähm…gehen wir nicht in die Falsche Richtung?" fragte sie als sie bemerkte dass sie wieder zum Sekretariat gingen. „Ich dachte du kennst dich nicht aus?"fragte er und musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue skeptisch von der Seite. Schnell nickte sie „Ja…natürlich…aber ich… wir sind gerade an meinem Spinnt vorbei gegangen und ich glaube mich dunkel daran zu erinnern das der Hauswirtschaftsraum nicht in der nähe lag." versuchte sie ihm weiß zu machen. „So du behauptest also dass du dich nicht auskennst? Erkennst aber deinen Spinnt unter den Unzähligen anderen wobei die meisten genau gleich aussehen?". Damion war jetzt stehen geblieben und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Natürlich! Denkst du ich bin Dumm?" fragte ihn Sera sichtlich wütend packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich wieder in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Zu perplex durch die Schauer die ihre warme Hand an seinem Handgelenk verursachte, ließ er sich wie ein kleiner Junge der von seiner Mutter bei einem Streich erwischt wurde, von ihr ziehen. Sie zeigte auf einen Spinnt „Siehst du den Aufkleber `Montag ist ein Arschloch´?" fragte sie ihn. Damion schluckte und nickte, jedoch richtete sich sein Blick nach unten wo ihre Hände inzwischen ineinander verflochten waren. Ihre Hand war so zierlich und ihre Haut so zart. Kurz fragte er sich ob sich ihre Haut überall wie Seide anfühlte. „Deshalb weiß ich das wir an ihm vorbei sind, wie wahrscheinlich ist es das noch einer solch einen Aufkleber und dann auch noch genau an der gleichen Stelle, an seinem Spinnt hat?" siegessicher grinste sie ihn an, biss sich jedoch auf die Unterlippe als sie seinen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie, wohl Unbewusst, nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und nun mit ihm Händchen hielt. Schockiert lies sie seine Hand los und wich fast schon panisch einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. „Ja …so …ähm..jetzt weißt du warum…ehm…ich meinen Spinnt erkannt habe." Stammelte sie vor sich hin und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Haltung wieder etwas zu straffen. Aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie nicht das er dachte sie wäre ein verschüchtertes Schulmädchen. Warum? „Aja" antwortete Damion einsilbig und betrachtete sie noch etwas. „Schön" brummte er „Lass uns weitergehen ich muss nur ein paar Sachen aus dem Lehrerzimmer holen und dann liefere ich dich wieder bei den anderen ab." Die Hände in die Hosentasche steckend drehte er sich um und lief den Korridor weiter.

Zehn Minuten später schwang die Tür zur Küche auf und die vier Mädchen sahen in das finster dreinblickende Gesicht ihres Lehrers. Hinter ihm betrat Sera den Raum woraufhin Bunny erschrocken auf quietschte „Du wurdest…"der Rest blieb ihr im Hals stecken als Sera auf sie zu sprang umarmte und unbemerkt von Damion den Mund zuhielt. „Vermisst….ja ich weiß …ich bin lange weggeblieben, als ich nur schnell auf Toilette wollte, aber ich habe mich voll verlaufen" quasselte sie schon schnell. „Hier sind die Aufgaben, morgen früh möchte ich eure Arbeiten dann auf meinem Schreibtisch haben" brummte er, während er jedem Mädchen ein Blatt gab. „Oh man ist das viel" seufzte Bunny. „Bedeutende Ereignisse in der Geschichte, die unser Leben nachhaltig beeinflusst haben." Nachdenklich schob Amy ihre Brille wieder zurück auf ihre Nase. „Da gibt es eine Menge" „Wirklich? Ja ich weiß nicht, welches Ereignis hat wirklich unser Leben so beeinflusst dass es noch heute Auswirkungen hat? Spontan fällt mir jedenfalls keins ein." meinte Sera. „Sind damit eigentlich alle Geschichtlichen Ereignisse gemeint die die Menschheit betreffen oder jetzt nur die sich in unserem Land abgespielt haben?" fragte Makoto „Alle, wichtig ist nur das ihr kurz beschreibt welche Auslöser es gab, die dazu führten und wie das Leben danach weiterging" „Also könnten wir auch die Französische Revolution nehmen das ist ja einfach" mischte sich Amy ein „Deswegen schafft ihr das auch locker bis morgen" „Oh man ich weiß nicht was daran einfach sein sollte!" fauchte Sera „Ja" stimmte Bunny ihr zu „Deswegen ist es ja auch eine Teamarbeit und in jedem Team ist mindestens ein guter Schüler" „Beruhigt mich jetzt ungemein" „Hör mal zu, wenn du zu meinem Unterricht gekommen wärst, dann hättest du jetzt keine Probleme, also hör auf dich zu beschweren" „Ich habe schon mal gesagt das ich dafür nichts kann! Ich muss auch irgendwann mal schlafen! Ich kann auch nichts dafür das der Stundenplan so blöd gelegt wurde" „ganz einfach hör auf zu arbeiten, dann hast du genug zeit zu schlafen" „Sag mal hackt es! Ich muss doch irgendwie Geld verdienen!" „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?" „Das geht dich gar nichts an!"fauchte Sera ungehalten „Ich denke sie wären alles andere als begeistert zu hören, das du deinen Körper verkaufst" „Ich verkaufe meinen Körper nicht!" „Ich bitte dich! Du tanzt halb nackt vor irgendwelchen Typen und biederst ihnen deinen Körper an, vielleicht sollte ich deine Eltern mal anrufen damit das aufhört, bei ihrer Erziehung haben sie jedenfalls versagt". Ein lautes schallen ging durch den Raum. Geschockt hielt sich Damion die Wange. „Wage es nie wieder…nie wieder so über meine Eltern zu reden…hörst du!" schniefte Sera den Tränen nahe. Entgeistert sah er auf die zierliche Persson vor sich, die bebend vor ihm stand. Sie hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf. „Ich… es tut mir leid…bitte verzeih mir…aber erwähne nie wieder meine Eltern…hörst du? Nie wieder" wisperte sie leise, den Blick stur zu Boden gerichtet. „Warum?" fragte er ebenso leise. „Sie sind Tod" sagte sie lauter, sodass es nun alle hören konnten. „Deswegen also" kam es von Amy „Meine Eltern sind auch Tod" erzählte Makoto. Mitleidig sah die Blondine mit den Zöpfen sie an „Das tut mir leid". „Ich will euer Mitleid nicht! Ich will da auch nicht drüber reden…ich…es…" verzweifelt führ sie sich durchs Haar „redet einfach nicht darüber okay?". Sanft legte Damion ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern, woraufhin sie zu ihm hoch sah. In einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie fest. Zuerst versuchte sie sich noch zu wehren, jedoch hielt er sie in seinen Armen regelrecht gefangen. Als sie ihren Wiederstand aufgab, seufzte sie leise Wohlig auf. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so Geborgen gefühlt. Sie hätte ewig so mit ihm stehen können, jedoch dauerte es nicht lange und er ließ sie erschrocken los. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare „Ich…tut mir leid….wenn ich gewusst hätte…also…ja…ich werde mal sehen was die Jungs so machen…schaue später nochmal nach euch" stammelte er bevor er schleunigst den Raum verlies. „Wow" meinte Makoto verträumt. „Hä?" „Wie gern würde ich mal von dem Umarmt werden" „Wieso?". Amy kicherte „Na weil Makoto total auf ihn steht" „WAS? Gar nicht war" „Schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus, aber als Lehrer ist er ein Albtraum" mischte Minako mit. „Ja aber hast du mal seine Muskeln gesehen, ich wüsste gern ob die sich genauso fest anfühlen wie sie aussehen." Schwärmte Makoto und sah fragend zu Sera „Du hast ihn nackt gesehen?" fauchte Sera geschockt und wütend. „Leider nicht… nur Obenrum" „Oh ja, das ist immer das Beste am Sportunterricht" stimmte Bunny zu „Wirst du eifersüchtig?" kicherte Amy „Was nein!" schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf „Wobei ich ja Mamoru besser finde, der hat fast genauso viele Mukies und ist viel netter als er" „Mamoru-Baka ist garantiert nicht nett" „Aha, aber du findest ihn auch attraktiv!" „Ich..." stammelte Bunny „War das nicht klar, Gegensätze ziehen sich nun mal an" meinte Makoto grinsend mit angehobenen Zeigefinger „Gar nicht war" „Gib zu du findest ihn genauso heiß wie ich!" „Ja Okay er sieht zum fressen gut aus" schrie sie fast. „Oh gut zu wissen Odango" ertönte es hinter ihr kehlig. Geschockt sahen die Mädchen auf die Grinsenden Jungs die unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatten. „Pah! Bild dir bloß nichts ein! Das bedeutet gar nichts, leider kann das über deinen Charakter nicht hinweg täuschen" erwiderte sie und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. „Hey Herzchen hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Seiya anzüglich an Sera gewandt „Natürlich mein Schatz, wie ne Zecke an meinem Arsch" grinste sie ihn an „Aber Herzilein sag doch sowas nicht, du brichst mir das Herz" fasste er sich gespielt an sein Herz. „Oh…soll ich eine Tüte Mitleid für dich aufmachen?...oh schade leider alle…na so ein Pech aber auch" „Komm schon sei doch nicht so zu deinem Seiyalein" „Ach geh auf der Autobahn spielen". „Hihi den muss ich mir merken" kicherte Bunny „Schätzchen!" tadelte Seiya „Nenn mich nicht so!" „Wie soll ich dich denn dann nennen? Herzilein und Liebchen sind schon besetzt" „Wer ist denn Liebchen?" fragte Sera „Na die andre aufregend attraktive Blondine" zwinkerte er zu Minako, die völlig unbeeindruckt an der Spüle stand. „Aja und hast du auch Spitznamen für die anderen?" fragte Bunny interessiert „Hm..eigentlich nicht…aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden" „Bloß nicht" kam es unisono von Makoto und Amy. „so da ich gute Laune habe, dürft ihr euch jetzt um eure Aufsätze kümmern" verkündete Damion. „Klasse dann können wir ja alle zu mir gehen, die ersten Milchshakes gehen aufs Haus" lud Motoki ein. „Oh wie Toll ist das denn" quietschte Bunny vergnügt und umarmte den überraschten Motoki „Vielen lieben Dank". Mamoru entgleisten kurz alle Gesichtszüge als sein bester Freund sein Odango Atama innig umarmte. „Ähm..haha..gern geschehen" „Na dann auf geht's!" klatschte Bunny in die Hände.

Zwanzig Minuten später im Crown, saßen die Schüler in Gruppen aufgeteilt und arbeiten an ihren Aufsätzen. „Also was für ein Thema nehmen wir?" fragte Mamoru seine beiden Gruppenmitglieder, die ihn nur wie Rehe ansahen. „Oh Mann" stöhnte er genervt „Lasst mich raten ihr seid beide in Geschichte ne Niete oder" kollektives nicken „Naja was heißt Nieten, drücken wir es mal so aus Grundwissen ist schon vorhanden, aber wenn´s um Details geht sieht es finster aus" umschrieb es Sera. „Definiere mal Grundwissen" „Naja zum Beispiel die Entdeckung Amerikas, hat das Leben der Ureinwohner nachhaltig beeinflusst. Nur durch Zufall entdeckt, denn eigentlich wollte Collumbus nach Indien. Dann wäre da noch die Französische Revolution, die den Kopf des Königs forderte aber dem Volk die Freiheit brachte. Es gibt so viel was die Menschen beeinflusst hat. Zum Beispiel die Erfindung der Glühbirne oder des Telefons, das ist alles Ansichtssache". Mamoru fasste sich von plötzlichen Kopfschmerzen geplagt an den Kopf *Das kann ja heiter werden* dachte er genervt. „Okay am besten wir einigen uns erstmal auf eins" „Wir sollten das auch mit den anderen absprechen, nicht das jemand das gleiche Thema nimmt wie wir" „Odango, das ist doch unwichtig" „Wieso? Ist doch blöd wenn alle das gleiche nehmen" „Vielleicht ja auch nicht" grinste Sera spitzbübisch „Vergiss es wir werden nicht schummeln" „Das ist doch kein schummeln Mamoru, sieh das doch mal von der anderen Seite, umso schneller sind wir alle fertig" „Nein" „Menno…ich sag euch aber gleich ich kann nur bis sechs Uhr, dann muss ich zur Arbeit" „Wenn wir uns mal endlich ein Thema aussuchen könnten, dann könnten wir ja auch anfangen, jeder macht einen Teil und wir fügen es nur noch zusammen" „Ich dachte wir sollen im Team arbeiten?" Gefrustet atmete Mamoru aus „Ist es doch auch, wir arbeiten zusammen an einem Aufsatz jeder seinen eigenen Teil" „Ich habe mir das irgendwie anders vorgestellt" schmollte Bunny „Wie denn?" „Naja wir quatsche darüber und du schreibst auf und formulierst die Sätze richtig" „Damit ich die ganze Arbeit mache? Vergiss es!" „Du hättest doch nicht die ganze Arbeit, wir würden dir ja die Sachen die du schreiben sollst so grob sagen" „Bin ich dein Sekretär" „Hey könntet ihr ein wenig leiser sein, wir wollen wirklich arbeiten!" kam es von der anderen Bank sauer von Motoki. Sie hatten gar nicht mitbekommen das sie immer lauter geworden waren. „Tschuldigung" stammelte Bunny und sah wütend zu Mamoru. Als sie sich endlich auf ein Thema geeinigt hatten, arbeitete jeder konzentriert an seinem Teil. So verging eine Stunde ohne das die drei miteinander Sprachen. „Mamoru?" fragte Bunny zaghaft. Verwirrt zog angesprochener eine Augenbraue nach oben. Seit wann nannte sie ihn nicht mehr Baka? Irgendwas war faul. „Ich komm irgendwie nicht weiter" erklärte sie und kaute leicht auf der Rückseite ihres Kullis. „Ich hole uns neue Shakes" meinte Sera und verschwand in Richtung Tresen. „Wo kommst du denn nicht weiter?" fragte er wobei er sich zu ihr auf die Bank setzte, um mit auf ihr Blatt zu sehen. Ihre Körper berührten sich ausversehen und Bunny wich aufgrund dessen etwas zur Seite. Seine Nähe war ihr unheimlich. Nicht das sie sich unbehaglich in seiner Nähe fühlte, ganz im Gegenteil, es war sogar erschreckend angenehm in seiner Nähe. Ihr Körper begann zu kribbeln und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. So etwas Seltsames hatte sie noch nie vorher gespürt. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht einmal richtig beschreiben. „Keine Angst ich beiße schon nicht, es sei denn du möchtest das ich dich beiße" lachte er belustigt, biss sich jedoch auf die Lippen, als er merkte, was er ihr gerade angeboten hatte. Bunny wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, versuchte allerdings sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und fauchte „Ach halt die Klappe Baka, hilf mir lieber". Sera beobachte das ganze belustigt vom Tresen, für sie war es so offensichtlich dass die beiden ineinander verliebt waren. *Naja vielleicht kann ich den beiden auf die Sprünge helfen* dachte sie sich und wandte sich wieder ab um die Shakes entgegen zu nehmen.

Amy war die Verzweiflung geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bei ihren beiden Teammitgliedern war Hopfen und Malz verloren. Sie war sich sicher dass sie den Aufsatz schon längst fertig gehabt hätte, wenn die beiden nicht gewesen wären. „Ich versteh das nicht" jaulte Minako. Es war zum Haare raufen. Das wievielte Mal hatte sie ihr nun schon erklärt wie es zur Revolution kam? War es das hundertste Mal oder waren sie schon beim dreihundertsten Mal angekommen. Sie verfluchte ihren Lehrer, warum musste er ihr unbedingt die schlechtesten Schüler gegeben. Wehmütig sah sie zu Mamoru der gerade dabei war sich die Blätter von Bunny und Serena anzusehen. Hätte sie nicht die beiden bekommen können? Bunny strengte sich wenigstens an etwa dazu zu lernen, was sie bei Minako und Seiya nicht wirklich behaupten konnte. Aber es half ja alles nichts, wenn sie sich weiter in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlte würde das hier noch ewig dauern, dabei wollte sie doch die Ferien über schon mit dem Stoff für das nächste Schuljahr beginnen.

Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Was macht ein Schriftsteller oder solcher der es gerne sein möchte? Er verkauft Träume, weckt Fantasien, lässt uns dem Alltag entfliehen und regt uns manches Mal zum nachdenken an. Zaubert uns mit Worten in seine erschaffene Welt. Ich kann und möchte nicht beurteilen ob ich über die Magie des Schreibens verfüge. Euch fesseln kann, mit meinen geschriebenen Zeilen, aber ich hoffe zumindest, das ich Euch für kurze Zeit ein Lächeln auf den Lippen entlocken kann mit meinen Geschichten. Die ich schreibe weil es mich Glücklich macht. Und was einen Glücklich macht, kann solange man niemandem anderem schadet, niemals falsch sein.

Doch ich habe leider momentan kaum Zeit zu schreiben und ich möchte auch nicht dass die Qualität meiner Geschichte darunter leidet. Ich bitte Euch deswegen habt ein wenig Geduld mit mir…Ihr kenn das sicher wenn im Leben alles drunter und drüber geht. Ich versichere Euch alle meine Geschichten werden weitergeschrieben und auch beendet. Wann jedoch, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Zudem ich gerne momentan auch andere Sachen schreibe.

Ich freu mich immer wie eine Schneekönigin wenn jemand mein Werk beurteilt. Ob nun Positiv oder negativ. Aber wenn ich merke dass sich jemand mit meiner Story auseinandergesetzt hat, ist das mit das größte Lob das sich ein Autor wünschen kann. Vielen Dank.

„Ich hatte gerade die Idee des Jahrhunderts" verkündete Sera als sie die Shakes auf den Tisch stellte. Mamoru zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch „Und die Wäre?". Grinsend setzte sie sich ihnen gegenüber „Nun wir sind ja jetzt gezwungenermaßen für die ganze Woche ein Team" fing sie an und strich mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger über den Rand ihres Glases. „Ja und weiter?" fragte Mamoru. „Ihr wisst ja dass ich arbeiten muss und somit wenig Zeit habe" „Aber was hat das denn jetzt mit uns zu tun?" wurde Bunny neugierig. „Ich finde es halt unfair euch gegenüber und da habe ich mir überlegt ob ihr für diese Woche nicht zu mir ziehen wollt" strahlte sie die beiden an. „WAS?" schrien die beiden fassungslos. „Auf keinen Fall" meinte er, Bunny stimmte ihm nur nickend zu. „Mamoru jetzt sei doch nicht so… mein Haus ist groß genug, außerdem haben wir dann mehr Zeit um an unseren Aufsätzen zu arbeiten" versuchte die Brünette ihn umzustimmen. „Ich weiß nicht" sagte Mamoru und fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare. Sera seufzte sie musste wohl schwere Geschütze auffahren um den beiden zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen. Sie war sich sicher wenn die beiden erst einmal mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, würde sich der Rest von alleine ergeben.

Mit traurigen Augen sah sie die beiden an „Okay tut mir leid, vielleicht wollte ich auch nur aus rein egoistischen Gründen das ihr bei mir einzieht" meinte sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. *Bitte verzeiht mir diese Notlüge* bat sie gedanklich als sie leise flüsterte „wisst ihr es ist so groß und leer. Nachts kann es ganz schön unheimlich sein so allein…ohne jemanden". Bunny durchzog es wie ein Schauer als ihr klar wurde das sie auch zum ersten Mal alleine in ihrem Elternhaus sein würde. „Okay ich bin dabei" meinte die Blondine schnell. Mamoru seufzte resigniert „Na schön von mir aus". „Fein" klatschte Sera in die Hände. Sie schnappte sich ein großes Blatt, faltete es in der Mitte und riss es an der Kante entzwei. Auf jede Hälfte schrieb sie ihre Andresse und gab jedem von ihnen ein Blatt. „Ich werde dann mal Einkaufen gehen, in meinem Kühlschrank herrscht nämlich gähnende Leere" meinte sie schnell und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Wir sehen uns nachher".

Bevor einer der beiden überhaupt reagieren konnte, war sie schon aus dem Crown verschwunden. „Sachen gibt's" faselte Mamoru und sah auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank. „Es muss schlimm sein ohne Familie" seufzte es neben ihm „Das tut mir alles so schrecklich leid". Mamoru sah sie an „ Bemitleide sie nicht, das will sie nicht". Überrascht sah sie ihn an „Du bist ganz schön gemein Mamoru Baka, wenn du an ihrer …" sie verstummte als sie seinen traurigen Blick bemerkte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr ihr Fehler bewusst, er hatte auch keine Familie, genau wie Sera. „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht…ich hatte vergessen das du…". „Schon gut, vergiss es" brummte er barsch und wollte aufstehen jedoch ergriff die Blondine seinen Arm. „Bitte es tut mir wirklich leid…das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen" flehte sie und sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er konnte ihr nicht lange Böse sein. Schon gar nicht wenn sie ihn so ansah, als wenn er ihr wirklich wichtig war. Natürlich wusste er das sie nur ihr eigenes schlechtes Gewissen loswerden wollte und ihr herzlich wenig an ihm als Person lag, schließlich hasste sie ihn oder? Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, dass sie mehr in ihm sah als nur den Baka.

Eine halbe Stunde später, vor Seras Haus.

Angestrengt versuchte sie die schweren Papiertüten, die bis an den Rand gefüllt waren sicher auf ihren Armen zu transportieren. Sie hörte nur noch ein vertrautes hundebellen und spürte danach auch schon wie etwas an ihren Beinen hochsprang. „Wow" verzweifelt versuchte sie die Tüten nicht fallen zu lassen. „Zen!" tadelte eine ältere Dame ihren Hund, der freudig um Sera herumtänzelte. „Du siehst doch dass sie beide Hände voll hat und dich nicht streicheln kann! Warte Kind ich nehm dir eine ab". Ehe Sie wiedersprechen konnte, dass die Tüten schwer waren hatte ihre Nachbarin ihr schon eine abgenommen. Zen, der Zottelige Mischling hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und forderte die junge Frau auf ihn endlich zu streicheln, indem er seinen schweren Kopf an ihrem Oberschenkel rieb. Sera lächelte, strich ihm sanft über seinen Kopf und kraulte ihn anschließend hinter den Ohren. „Na Zen, gehst du wieder mit deinem Frauchen spazieren?" sprach sie auf den Hund ein. „Oh naja!" lachte die betagte Dame „Er zieht mich eher hinter sich hinterher als das man es spazieren gehen nennen könnte". Die junge Frau lachte und streichelte dem Hund über den Kopf „Du bist ja ein schlimmer". „Kind du siehst müde aus, du arbeitest zu viel" es klang nicht tadelnd eher ernsthaft besorgt. „Ja naja du weißt doch, es geht momentan nicht anders" antwortete Sera. Ihre Nachbarin nickte verständnisvoll „Ich weiß, ich will dir auch keine Moralpredigt halten, ich möchte nur das du auf dich Acht gibst Kind!" meinte sie einfühlsam. „Ich weiß Ella und ich danke dir, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Sera mochte die ältere Dame, die direkt neben ihr Wohnte.

Sie hatten sich beide sehr schnell angefreundet gehabt. Zen hatte ein Schlupfloch im Zaun gefunden und hatte den Garten erkundet. Ihre Großmutter hatte zeter und mordio geschrien, als sie das zottelige Ungetüm, wie sie ihn nannte entdeckt hatte. Sie wollte schon mit dem Besen auf ihn losgehen als Sera sich dazwischen stellte und ihn wieder gesund und munter zu ihrer Nachbarin brachte. Ella hielt nicht viel von ihrer Großmutter umso überraschter war sie von Sera. Sie hatte die junge Frau gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen und bedachte ihre Großmutter mit den wüsten Schimpfwörtern, als sie erfahren hatte dass sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. „Armes Kind" hatte sie gesagt „Aber glaub mir die wird schon sehen was die davon hat! Das Schicksal wird sie schon für ihre Taten bestrafen. Miese Schlange…sowas zu verlangen….und dann einfach so ihre Enkeltochter im Stich lassen …". So ging das eine Weile weiter bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihr anbot zu ihr zu ziehen. Sera allerdings war so stolz, dass sie dieses Angebot ehrlich dankend ablehnte. Aber die ältere Dame hatte es sich seitdem zur Aufgabe gemacht auf sie acht zu geben. Natürlich versuchte sie es so dass die junge Frau nichts davon mitbekam, doch Sera wusste ganz genau, das Ella nicht eher schlief bis sie von ihrer Arbeit wiederkam.

„Ich habe dir Übrigends einen Auflauf in den Kühlschrank gestellt, aber wenn ich die Tüten so sehe…" stammelte die ältere und lünkerte in die Tüte in ihren Händen. „Auflauf?" ihre Augen wurden groß „Etwa deinen berühmten Nudelauflauf?" hakte sie interessiert nach. Es wunderte sie nicht das ihr ihre Nachbarin etwas in den Kühlschrank gelegt hatte. Sera selbst hatte ihr einen Schlüssel gegeben, weil die ältere Dame meinte falls Zen wieder durchs Schlupfloch kriechen sollte. Aber sie benutzte den Schlüssel nicht nur dafür. Wäre Ella nicht gewesen, wäre sie schon eines qualvollen hungertotes gestorben. Manchmal kümmerte sie sich auch um ihre Blumen. „Natürlich! Ich weiß doch wie gerne du den isst" versicherte ihr Ella. Freudestrahlend umarmte sie die ältere Dame mit ihrem freien Arm „Vielen lieben Dank, du bist echt die beste". „Ich weiß" grinste Ella spitzbübisch, was sie unglaublich jung wirken ließ. „Ach ja, diese Woche übernachten ein paar Schulkameraden bei mir nicht das du dich wunderst" berichtete Sera. „Schulkameraden? Ist da auch ein hübscher Junge für dich dabei?" „Nein! Also da ist schon einer dabei…aber das ist nicht meiner…also nicht das ich einen hab...oder so…es ist vielmehr so dass ich ihn verkuppeln will…äh…mit einer Schulkameradin…ja…und die kommt auch mit…"stammelte sie sich einen ab. Ella sah sie skeptisch an „Okay…also den willst du nicht…aber du hast ein Auge auf einen anderen geworfen oder Mädchen?". „Was nein!" stritt sie ab „Ich…". „Schon gut schon gut…ich versteh schon" winkte die betagte Dame ab. „Ich war auch mal jung". „Ella…" versuchte Sera es ihr zu erklären doch ihre Nachbarin zwinkerte ihr nur zu und drückte ihr ihre Tüte wieder in die Hand. „Kind du kannst immer zu mir kommen wenn du irgendwelche Fragen oder hast" schnappte sich ihren Hund und ging weiter.

Verdutzt und mit leicht roten Wangen sah Sera ihr über den Rand der Tüten nach. Der alten Dame konnte man auch nichts vormachen, sie konnte in ihr lesen wie in einem Buch. Nachdem sie die Einkäufe sicher im Kühlschrank verstaut hatte, ging sie nach oben um zwei Zimmer herzurichten. Geschafft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Wer hätte gedacht dass es so viel Arbeit machen würde. Gut seit Monaten war niemand in diesen Zimmern gewesen. Dementsprechend desolat war auch ihr zustand. Zu allem Unglück musste sie auch noch das schwere Reisebett aus dem Keller wuchten und in das frühere Nähzimmer ihrer Großmutter stellen. Sie hatte fast einen Herzkasper im Keller erlitten, denn eine Dicke fette schwarze Spinne hatte es sich auf dem zusammengeklappten Bett gemütlich gemacht. Natürlich war ihre erste Reaktion erst mal wie am Spieß zu kreischen, gefolgt von einem hastigen Schritt Rückwärts. Was ihre Lage jedoch nicht unbedingt besser machte denn sie lief genau in mehrere Spinnweben. Wild schlug sie kreischend um sich, um die Klebrigen ekeligen Weben aus ihren Haaren und dem Gesicht zu bekommen. „Kind was machst du denn da" erklang es besorgt von der Kellertür. Die ältere Dame stieg die Treppe hinab und besah sich Sera die nun angefangen hatte zu schluchzen. „Ich hasse den Keller" maulte Sie. Ella hingegen lachte herzhaft als sie in das Schmollende Gesicht der jungen Frau sah. Sie erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihre eigene Enkeltochter, als sie in ihrem alter war, die sie viel zu selten besuchte seit sie verheiratet war. Mit einer fürsorglichen Handbewegung zupfte sie die Spinnenweben aus ihren Haaren. „Irgendwann bekomme ich nochmal einen Herzinfarkt wegen dir!" tadelte Ella. „Ja aber.." wollte Sera wiedersprechen wurde jedoch von Ella mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. „komm Kind ich helfe dir". Zusammen schafften Sie das Faltbett in die erste Etage. Ohne Ella hätte sie das nie geschafft. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie hochfahren, schnell holte sie ein paar Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank um danach im Bad zu verschwinden.

Hier war es also. Mamoru sah sich nochmals um. Kein Zweifel. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass es so groß sein würde. Jedenfalls das was er davon sah. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, nur das was man durch die Bäume und Sträucher die Hinter dem Zaun gepflanzt wurden zu erkennen war. Wie schaffte sie es bloß solch ein Haus allein zu unterhalten. Okay sie tanzte, aber das sie damit anscheinend genug verdiente um das alles hier zu halten, war schon wirklich beeindruckend. Warum verkaufte sie es nicht einfach? Von dem Erlös könnte sie bestimmt gut leben ohne sich vor anderen Männern ausziehen zu müssen. Der junge Mann stand vor dem weißen hohen Tor. Ein schmaler Weg der aus großen runden Steinen bestand die in wenigen Abständen versetzt gelegt wurden führte zur Haustür. Mamoru sah sich nach einer Klingel um, konnte jedoch keine Entdecken. Er griff zur Klinke und öffnete das Tor. Als er an die Haustür klopfen wollte, wurde diese energisch Aufgerissen und zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten ihn überrascht an. Hatte er sich doch in der Hausnummer geirrt?

„Oh du musst der erwähnte Schulkamerad sein" freute sich die ältere Dame und ehe er genau wusste was los war, hatte ihn die Frau schon in den Hausflur gezogen. „ Dein Besuch ist da!" brüllte Ella durchs Haus. „Ich bin gleich fertig mit duschen" ertönte es dumpf von oben. „Du bist aber ein hübscher junger Mann, wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre" klatschte sie in die Hände als sie ihn musternd umrundete. „Äh?...ja danke?" stammelte Mamoru hilflos und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Wo war er hier bloß gelandet? „Wie heißt du junge?" fragte Ella als sie ihn zum Wohnzimmer das links neben dem großen Flur lag zog. Das Wohnzimmer oder eher die Wohnküche war riesig. „Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru" antwortete er ihr auf ihre Frage unsicher. „Das ist ein schöner Name. Mein Name ist Ella, ich bin die Nachbarin von Sera" und deutete mit dem Kopf zur rechten Seite. „Wie alt bist du?" Wurde das jetzt ein Verhör? „20". Verträumt sah Ella durch ein Fenster in den Garten „Ach… das ist ein schönes Alter, man ist so frei und hat noch so viele schöne Träume". Mamoru wollte schon darauf etwas sagen, als sie schon mit ihrer nächsten Frage weitermachte „Was möchtest du mal später beruflich machen?". Ja, das war eindeutig ein Frage Antwort Spiel. „Arzt". Das schien die Dame jedoch ziemlich zu verwundern „Oh das ist ja schön, ich hätte dich jetzt eher in die Sparte Sportler gesteckt…hihi…wie man sich doch irren kann". Ella machte eine Abwerfende Handbewegung und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Du scheinst mir ein netter Junge zu sein." Sagte sie und holte eine Krug Limonade hervor. „Das sie dich nicht haben will ist mir ein Rätselhaft" flüsterte sie eher zu sich selbst. Ella stellte den vollen Krug mit der Orangen Flüssigkeit auf den großen Esstisch und kehrte in die Küche zurück um Gläser zu holen. Mamoru selbst blieb unschlüssig stehen und sah stumm ihrem treiben zu. Sie schien hier öfter ein und aus zu gehen. Jedenfalls kannte sie sich in der Küche gut aus. „Warum musst du Nachsitzen?" fragte sie ihn, Stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Nun ich…"stammelte er, als er ihrer Aufforderung Folge leistete und sich auf den zugewiesenen Platz setzte. Die alte Dame grinste „Keine Angst du kannst es ruhig sagen ich war auch mal jung" zwinkerte sie ihm zu und goss ihnen beiden ein. „Nun" begann er und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Irgendwie kam er sich gerade komisch vor. Seine Hände wurden schwitzig und er musste hart schlucken um den Frosch der sich in seinem Rachen eingenistet hatte loszuwerden. Mamoru war sich sicher so musste es sich anfühlen wenn man seinen Eltern etwas beichten musste. „Ich habe mit ein paar Freunden eine Party gefeiert" meinte er und schaute beschämt auf die Tischplatte.

Ella legte den Kopf schief „Naja aber das an sich ist doch noch kein Grund jemanden nachsitzen zu lassen". „Naja" grinste er „schon nur …wir haben im Schulgebäude gefeiert…es wäre auch gar nicht aufgefallen…wenn nicht ein paar Idioten, Wilde Sau gespielt hätten" erklärte er ihr. „Hatt es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt" fragte sie ihn mit einen dicken Grinsen im Gesicht, das den jungen Mann überraschte, keine Moralpredigt? Kurz dachte er zurück. Es hatte sich gelohnt, immerhin konnte er Bunny für eine Woche nahe sein. „Ja" räusperte er sich „Ich denke schon". „Ahhh…ein Mädchen also…" nickte Ella. „Nein…" winkte Mamoru vehement ab. Ehe er noch zu einer weiteren fadenscheinigen Erklärung ansetzen konnte, ließ ihn ein Klopfen an der Haustür zusammenzucken. Der betagten Damen blieb diese Reaktion natürlich nicht verborgen und ein wissendes Schmunzeln legte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge. „Ich geh schon" ertönte es vom Flur.

Schwungvoll öffnete Sera nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet die Tür und begrüßte eine völlig verwirrte Bunny. „Hey komm rein" wurde sie freudig von der Brünetten begrüßt. „Begrüßt du alle in dem Aufzug?" grummelte Bunny verärgert vor sich hin als sie an ihr vorbei in den Flur trat. „Nein um ehrlich zu sein bist du die erste, warum?" grinste Sera sie frech an. Sie hatte schon so eine Ahnung warum ihr ihre spärliche Bekleidung missfiel. „Nur so, solange ich nicht so rumlaufen muss" grummelte sie leise. Die Tänzerin schloss die Tür und lachte leise „Oh schade da wird aber jemand ziemlich enttäuscht sein, wenn er das erfährt". „Wer soll was erfahren?" etönte es neben ihnen. Erschrocken wichen die Mädchen einen Schritt nach Hinten. „Gott Mamoru! Musst du dich so anschleichen!" fauchte Sera ihn aufgebracht an. „Er ist eben ein Baka" meinte Bunny und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sera sah von einem zum anderen „hey aber das eins klar ist in diesem Haus herrscht Waffenstillstand klar? Ich will hier keinen ausartenden Streit und für jedes Schimpfwort das ihr dem anderen an die Waffel haut, müsst ihr was Nettes zum anderen sagen. Verstanden?" stellte sie unmissverständlich klar. Bunny pustete eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht „Und was ist wenn einem nichts nettes einfällt?" grinste sie diabolisch. Sera lachte ausgelassen „Nun…tja in dem Falle wird es richtig gemein…dann muss man dem anderem sagen was man an seinem Körper schön findet" „Aber" wollte Bunny schon loszetern wurde jedoch von einer herrischen Geste seitens Sera unterbrochen „Nichts Aber…so sind die Regeln".

„So jetzt zeige ich Euch eure Zimmer" klatschte sie in die Hände und wollte sich schon umdrehen als ihr auffiel das die beiden gar keine Koffer bei sich hatten. „Sagt mal wo habt ihr denn euer Gepäck?" fragte sie verblüfft. Mamoru räusperte sich „Im Auto". „Meins steht draußen vor der Tür". „Dann würde ich vorschlagen das ihr beide es mal holt und ich euch dann die Zimmer zeige" meldete sich nun Ela zu Wort „Und du Kind musst dich sputen sonst kommst du zu spät zur Arbeit.". Sera sah auf die alte Standuhr im Flur und zuckte zusammen. „Scheiße" fluchte sie und rannte die Treppe rauf ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Er konnte nicht glauben dass er hier stand. Fahrig fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Die Reklametafel wirkte eher Schlicht. Wer nicht wusste, wo er genau hin musste, würde gnadenlos an der kleinen Seitengasse vorbeilaufen, in der er gerade stand. Unschlüssig sah er zu der unscheinbar wirkenden Tür, vor der ein bulliger Glatzköpfiger Mann stand. Obwohl er nun schon Jahrelang Kampfsport machte flößte ihm der Türsteher, durchaus Respekt ein. *Was grinst der denn so?* fragte er sich als der Mann ihn süffisant angrinste und zu sich winkte.  
>Wie mechanisch ging der junge Mann auf den massigen Kerl zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. „Dein erstes Mal?"wobei es eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage klang. „Hm" brummte Damion unsäglich. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? „Wegen wem bist du hier?" fragte der Mann ihn offen. „Bitte?" stammelte Damion perplex. „Naja du bist nicht der Typische Clubgänger und da du auch nicht in einer Gruppe unterwegs bist, nehme ich mal stark an, das du wegen jemand bestimmten hier bist" grinste ihn der Türsteher siegessicher an.<p>

„Ja richtig" kam es kleinlaut von dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Nun lass mich nachdenken…wir haben so viele schöne Frauen hier…die den Männern reihenweise den Kopf verdrehen…welche könnte deinen Verstand den Kopf gestellt haben…"wirkte er nachdenklich und strich sich über sein Kinn. Als Damion Luft holte um etwas zu sagen wurde er unterbrochen „Nein, Nein ich will wirklich raten…ist sone Art Übung für mich…Menschenkenntnis… du verstehst" zwinkerte er ihm zu. Der Lehrer zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er darauf auch antworten? Aber er musste wieder einmal feststellen dass er in der Hinsicht wohl auch noch Nachholbedarf hatte. Wieder einmal bestätigte sich die Weisheit `Man soll keinen Menschen nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen`. Tja wer hätte schon gedacht das man sich so gepflegt mit einem Glatzköpfigen Muskelprotz der Rausschmeißer eines Stripteaseschuppen war, unterhalten konnte?

„Du meinst du lässt nicht jeden hier rein?" fragte Damion. Der Glatzköpfige lachte „Nein wo denkst du hin…um Himmels willen…nein nein unser Etablissement hat einen Ruf zu verlieren…wir sind sozusagen der Geheimtipp der Stadt". „Aha" kam es einsilbig von Damion. Das beruhigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. „Ich denke ich weiß jetzt wer es dir angetan haben könnte" platzte es aus dem Türsteher und er schlug Damion kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Unsere kleine Honey, sieht aus wie ein Engel mit ihrem blonden Haar und…" „Nein das ist sie definitiv nicht" unterbrach er den Türsteher. „So…hm jetzt hast du mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht" gestand er. „Also sie sieht schon wie ein Engel aus, nur hat sie brünettes Haar, das in der Sonne Rotgold schimmert, wie Kupfer. Ihre lange Lockenpracht hat sie zusammengebunden gehabt, ich kann daher nur schätzen wie lang sie sind, auf alle Fälle mindestens Schulterblattlang. Sie hat einen grazilen Gang der nicht aufgesetzt wirkt, fast wie getanzt und…" „Okay dich hat es schwer Erwischt…ich weiß wenn du meinst…nur leider wirst du dir an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen mein Freund…nicht umsonst hat sie den Namen Kat von uns bekommen…diese junge Dame neigt dazu in Gegenwart vom Männlichen Geschlecht ihre Krallen auszufahren…eine echte Wildkatze sozusagen" lachte der Glatzkopf. „Ich habs gemerkt" murmelte Damion. „Oh…ihr kennt euch persönlich? Woher?" fragte er überrascht. „Nun ja das…" stammelte der Lehrer „äh…ist komplizierter". Argwöhnisch musterte der Rausschmeißer den Mann vor sich „Aber dein Nachname ist nicht Hagusara oder? ". „Was? Nein? Wie kommst du denn auf …oh du meinst der der behauptet mit ihr verlob zu sein… verstehe…" das machte für Damion Sinn. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen das sie sich von solch einer Person getalkt fühlte und deshalb ihn bat diesen Kerl hier nicht rein zu lassen. Mal ehrlich wie armselig musste Mann sein um eine Verlobung zu erfinden und damit zu prahlen? „Puh…da da bin ich aber beruhigt…sie würde mir bestimmt den Kopfabreißen wenn ich den rein lassen würde." lachte er ausgelassen und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und was ist mit mir? Lässt du mich rein?" fragte Damion. Überrascht sah der der Türsteher den jungen Mann an „Bist du dir denn endlich sicher das du rein möchtest?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage „Vorhin sah es nicht danach aus" hing er dem nach.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er das Etablissement. Damion ging den nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang und folgte der dumpfen Musik. Mühsam bahnte der junge Mann sich einen Weg durch einen Vorgang am Ende des Flurs. Sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf die große Bühne, auf der eine Tänzerin gerade lasziv ihren Körper um eine Stange wickelte. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Garantiert nicht so. Denn Überraschenderweise wirkt die Atmosphäre eher gemütlich auf ihn. Rechts von ihm befand sich eine kleine Bar an der zwei Männer gelangweilt dem Barkeeper zu sahen wie dieser gerade damit emsig beschäftigt war einen Drink zu mixen. Der Raum war nur dürftig beleuchtet, nur die Spots die auf die Bühne gerichtet waren und unzählige kleinere Stehlampen, die auf den Tischen die rund um die Bühne angeordnet wurden standen, erhellten den Raum.

„He mein hübscher" sprach ihn jemand mit einer sing sang Stimme an. Damion hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Blondine auf ihn zukommen war. Sie war hübsch, ohne Frage, aber als sie ihn am Arm berühren wollte wich er instinktiv zurück. Fragend sah sie ihn mit ihren hellblauen Augen an. Die junge Frau lächelte ihn jedoch dann zuckersüß an „Na ich beiße schon nicht Schnuckel… es sei denn du möchtest es" zwinkerte sie ihm verführerisch zu. Abwehrend hob er die Hände „Nein tut mir leid ich…äh… suche jemanden" sagte er schnell und sah sich um. Kritisch musternd zog sie die Stirn in Falten „Nun wen suchst du denn?" fragte sie ihn überrascht „Kat" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von ihm. Augenblicklich verzog die junge Frau ihr Gesicht und zog einen Schmollmund „Hm" grummelte sie im höchsten Maße unzufrieden. „Tja leider hast du Pech Süßer, du hast ihre Show nur knapp verpasst" berichtete sie. „Oh" fahrig fuhr er sich durch sein volles schwarzes Haar. Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er glaubte nicht, das er noch einmal den Mut hätte hier her zu kommen. Jedenfalls bezweifelte er es. Die Stripperin grinste ihn an „Du magst sie oder?" fragte die junge Frau ihn offen. Entsetzt sah Damion sie an. Konnte hier jeder in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch? Er seufzte frustriert „Ja… naja…ja…könnte man so sagen" räusperte er sich. „Weißt du was? Heute ist dein Glückstag!" meinte sie süffisant „Sie tanzt gerade hinter diesem Vorhang für einen Kunden" und deutete auf einen Eingang vor dem ein schwerer roter Vorhang war. Damion sah zu dem roten Stoff. Hinter ihm Tanzte gerade seine Traumfrau, für einen anderen Mann in spärlicher Bekleidung und…Er wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. „Wie viel… äh würde sowas kosten?" fragte er deshalb schnell. „Also eigentlich nimmt sie für so einen privaten Tanz 300…" erzählte die Blondine. „Was so viel!" kam es von ihm entsetzt, wurde jedoch von einer Handbewegung von ihr zum Schweigen gebracht „…aber weil ich dich so schnuckelig finde… geht das heute auf meine Rechnung... Ich habe noch was gut bei ihr" erklärte die Blondine und ehe er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte ihn die zierliche Frau auch schon durch den Vorhang manövriert mit den Worten „Für den Fall das sie dich wegschicken will, sag ihr einfach, dass Honey dich schickt und wir dann Quitt sind."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie sah, wie sie gerade auf einem kleinen Podest mitten im Raum tanzte. Vor dem Podest auf einem roten Sofa, das sich herrlich von der sonst schwarzen Einrichtung abhebte, saß ein junger Mann, der nicht viel älter als er selbst war. Kurz traf ihn ein Stich ins Herz. Die Anspannung stand dem Anzugträger geradewegs ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sinnlich bewegte sie ihren Körper zu orientalischen Musik. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in dem goldenen nichts, das aus einem knappen Oberteil und dem dazugehörigen Slip, an dessen Bund, lauter lange schimmernde Fransen angebracht waren. Das Schummrige Licht tat sein übriges zu der Sündhaften Atmosphäre. Plötzlich hielten ihre Bewegungen inne. Sein Blick glitt von ihrem wohl geformten Körper, den er ausgiebig gemustert hatte, hoch in ihr entsetztes Gesicht. Energisch stieg sie vom Podest und baute sich vor ihm mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen auf. Damion schluckte hart als sie so nah vor ihm stand. Leicht bekleidet und nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Kurz war er der Versuchung nahe sie einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie atemlos zu küssen. Jedoch wiederstand er seinem inneren Drang. Sie raubte ihm den Verstand. Was machte er hier bloß? Wollte er das wirklich? Als er sich vorhin auf den Weg gemacht hatte, versuchte er sich einzureden, das wenn er sie einmal gesehen hätte, dann vielleicht nicht mehr so Besessen von dem Wunsch wäre das sie ihm gehörte. Vorhin klang das alles auch noch logisch für ihn. Er knurrte leise. Die kleine Hexe hatte ihn verzaubert!

„Was suchst du hier" fauchte sie ihn leise aufgebracht an. „Was wohl" schnappte er trocken zurück. Kurz entglitten ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge, jedoch schien sie sich schnell wieder erholt zu haben denn sie fauchte um einiges aggressiver „Das kannst du vergessen! Such dir eine andere für deinen Drang" Ihre Stimme hielt sie jedoch weiterhin gesenkt. Sie legte Ihre zierlichen Hände auf seine muskulöse Brust, die sich automatisch anspannte und wollte ihn wieder aus dem Raum schieben. Jedoch war er um einiges größer und schwerer als sie. Damion grinste schief bei ihrem kläglichen Versuch, was sie noch wütender zu machen schien. „Grinste nicht so! Ich will dir halt nicht weh tun, wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst... Dann hohle ich Doom der schmeißt dich schneller raus als dir lieb ist" versicherte sie ihm grinsend. Er sah sie durchdringend an. „Honey schickt mich" er sah wie sie wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, nach Luft schnappte und hing ein „ihr seid dann Quitt" nach. Sera zog einen Schmollmund und seufzte theatralisch. Warum hatte sie sich damals nur das Auto von ihr geborgt? „Na schön" meinte sie Gott ergeben, packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Sofa wo ihn der Anzug Träger kritisch musterte. „Lass dich von ihm nicht stören, am besten du beachtest ihn gar nicht!" sprach sie an den Mann gewandt, dessen Blick ruckartig wieder zu ihr glitt.

Damion setzte sich etwas abseits auf die Couch und beobachtete die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielt. Wellen der Eifersucht überrollten ihn. Am liebsten hätte er den Schlipsträger eine verpasst und danach achtkantig rausgeworfen. Er sah wie sie elegant auf das Podest stieg und den Anzugträger zulächelte, während ihr Körper sich langsam ekstatisch zum Rhythmus bewegte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Gott, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einer dieser Hormongesteuerten Idioten war, dem beim Anblick von ein bisschen nackter Haut in Kombination mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die Hose platzt. Er hatte noch nie etwas erotischeres gesehen als das. Ihre anmutigen Bewegungen, die auf den Rhythmus abgestimmt waren. Ihre Hände die sanft über ihren Körper streichelten. Das war Erotik pur. Die Sünde selbst. Sie beugte sich etwas zu dem Anzugträger und strich diesen leicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Wange. Der junge Mann zuckte elektrisiert zusammen und sah die Tänzerin vor sich mit verträumten Augen an. Damion sah ihn geschockt an und beobachtete ihn wie er fröhlich den Raum verließ. „Nun zu dir" sagte sie frostig, machte jedoch Anstalten in Berührung zu wollen. Geschickt fing er ihre Hand ab und brummte „Das wird bei mir nicht funktionieren!" beleidigt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte und spie ein „Pah" heraus.

Bisher hatte das immer geklappt und sie war sich sicher dass er da keine Ausnahme sein würde. Vielleicht würde es länger dauern, spekulierte sie, aber bisher atte sie es doch immer Geschafft. Sie garantierte schließlich dafür. Allein deswegen konnte sie diese unverschämt hohen Summen verlangen. „Dann haben wir jetzt ein Problem… du wirst diesen Raum nicht verlassen ehe du nicht..." Sera sprach nicht weiter „Was denkst du von mir?" grummelte er erbost „Um so eine Reaktion von mir zu bekommen musst du dich aber mehr anstrengen müssen!" hing er dem nach. Sie schnaubte missbilligend „Das werden wir ja sehen" sagte sie kampfbereit. Sie trat auf ihn zu und drückte ihn tiefer in die Sofalehne „Du zwingst mich zu ungewöhnlichen Taten" meckerte sie und zog ihre High Hiels aus. Die junge Frau stieg auf das Sofa und begann nun direkt neben ihm zu tanzen.

Er musste sich so beherrschen, sie nicht gleich zu packen und seinem Verlangen hier und jetzt nachzugehen. Jedoch hielt er sich immer wieder mit dem Mantra `Sie ist deine Schülerin` davon ab. Sie stieg mit einem Bein über seinen Schoß, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm über ihm tanzte. Geschickt wippte sie ihre Hüften von einer Seite auf die andere, bevor sie etwas in die Knie ging. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er wie ihre Hüfte der seinen in rhythmischen Bewegung immer näher kam. Kurz bevor ihre jedoch die seine berührte vollführte sie die gleiche Bewegung in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und entfernte sich wieder von ihm. Diese Folter tat sie dreimal bis er ihre Hüfte grob packte und sie auf seine drückte. Damion vergaß seine Moral, sein Mantra. Einfach alles um sich herum. Wie konnte sie einem Mann auch so etwas antun? Erschrocken quiekte sie kurz auf. Der Protest der Folgen wollte hielt er mit seiner Hand auf. „Du willst dass ich komme? Fein! Du kriegst deinen Willen kleines Biest, also sei still und friedlich. Ich werde dir nichts tun." flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr woraufhin sich auf ihrem gesamten Körper eine wohlige Gänsehaut bildete. Er bewegte sich etwas unter ihr um sie besser auf seiner Hüfte zu platzieren. „Was" stammelte sie dumpf in seiner Hand als er ein „Sch" hauchte „Es wird dir gefallen, verspochen" ihre Augen weiteten sich schlagartig als sie seine Erektion zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte. Kurz zappelte sie und wollte aus seiner Umklammerung entfliehen, als er in ihr Ohr hauchte „hör auf dich zu wehren umso schneller ist es vorbei" schnurrte er kurz.

Was machte er nur mit ihr? Das erschreckende war jedoch nicht was er tat. Sondern das es ihr Gefiel. Es gefiel ihr von ihm Berührt zu werden. Seine großen, jedoch weichen Hände auf ihrer Hüft haut zu spüren. Seine pulsierende Härte die an ihrer Perle scheuerte und unendliche Stromstöße durch ihren Körper jagen ließ. Als er merkte dass ihr Widerstand abebbte begann er sachte ihre Hüften zu streicheln. Damion dachte er verliert seinen Verstand als er ihre samtige Haut vorsichtig berührte. Er dirigierte ihre Hüfte immer wieder vor und zurück auf seinen Lenden in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Sera keuchte auf. Er grinste zufrieden als er ihre schneller werdenden Atmung und ihre Seufzer hörte. Sachte Strich er Ihre langen Haare zur Seite, um sich besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu verschaffen. Vorsichtig senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre Halsbeuge, was sie kurz elektrisiert zusammenzucken ließ. Sera brummte zufrieden, schloss die Augen und genoss was er mit ihr anstellte.

Er hörte plötzlich auf und ließ sie aufwimmern. Damion streichelte versonnen ihren Bauch und es machte den Anschein, dass er seine vorherige Tätigkeit nicht weiter fortführen wollte. Frustriert grummelte sie auf und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust „Was denn Kätzchen? Hm… erst wolltest du doch nicht…sonst machst du doch auch was du willst…also hol dir was du begehrst" sagte er und verwöhnte ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen. „Arsch" knurrte sie. Als ob er nicht genau wüsste das es ihr gefällt. Nein jetzt sollte sie es auch noch zugeben. Aber sie wollte dieses unbeschreiblich Berauschende Gefühl. Es hatte sich immer mehr in ihrem Körper angestaut immer weiter und weiter. Wo würde es noch enden? Sie konnte nicht genau in Worte fassen, wie ihr zumute war. Es war als ob man Karussell fahren würde ohne diesen Kick, der einen Aufschreien lässt. „oha" stöhnte er als ihre Hüften hart an seiner rieb. Seras Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und unkontrollierter. Damion versuchte sie zu stoppen bevor alles vorbei sein würde doch sie dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil die Tänzerin begann nun ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen und stöhnte aufgrund der Bewegung auf. Damion umfasste eine ihrer Brüste und saugte hart an ihrem Hals um nicht laut auf zu brüllen. Ihr Körper zuckte heftig als sie ihren ersten Höhepunkt erlebte. Sie sackte in seinen Armen zusammen und lehnte sich leicht an ihn, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Damion ignorierte das klebrige Gefühl in seiner Hose und streichelte glücklich und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zärtlich ihren Bauch.

Wortlos befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und erhob sich. Ohne ihn nochmal eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ sie den Raum durch eine schmale Tür die ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Unsäglich brummte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Was hatte er nur getan? Er musste mit ihr reden unbedingt. Draußen erwartete ihn überraschenderweise schon die Blondine. „Wenn du ihr das Herz brichst sorge ich dafür das man dir was bricht verstanden" drohte sie ihm. Fragend sah er sie an „Du hast uns beobachtet?"stellte eine Gegenfrage „Ja und ich kennen sie gut genug um zu wissen dass sie das niemals zugelassen hätte wenn du ihr nicht etwas bedeuten würdest" berichtete sie und sah ihn ernst an. Konnte das sein? Erwiderte sie vielleicht seine Gefühle? Eine Frage blieb jedoch. Lohnte es sich das Risiko einzugehen? Seinen Job konnte er vergessen wenn das rauskäme. Aber was wenn sie sein Gegenstück war?


End file.
